Une nouvelle vie? Non, le passer revient toujours en charge
by Lovely Starnight
Summary: Lucy est partit de Fairy Tail après des mois de souffrance, elle part faire un tour du monde pour devenir plus forte. La guilde la crois morte, 6ans se sont écouler depuis sont départ, Lucy a intégrer une nouvelle guilde et est plus forte et plus froide. Elle c'est jurée de ne plus avoir rien a faire avec Fairy Tail, mais certain évènement la pousse a revoir son ancienne guilde.
1. Chapter 1 Adieux

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Alors voici le premier chapitre de ma première fiction, je tenais a préciser que dans cette fiction Lisanna n'est pas très bien vue, donc cette fiction n'est pas très sympas pour elle, enfin tout du moins au début, mais attention ça ne veux pas dire que je ne l'aime pas, d'ailleurs c'est pas vrai je l'adore mais bon pour l'instant je suis pas sympas avec elle voilà.

Voilà bonne lecture...

* * *

**Adieux**

_'' Je suis désoler, tellement désoler...''_

Elle arriva devant le grand bâtiment en plein centre de la ville de Magnolia; _« Ça y est le moment est finalement arriver... »_ se dit-elle.

_'' ... Mais je vous demande de me comprendre et de ne pas en parlez aux autres...''_

Elle prit la clé qui se trouvait cacher dans un pot de fleurs sur le rebord de la fenêtre à gauche de la porte.

_'' ... Je sais que vous m'écouteriez et que vous me laisserez partir même si, c'est de façon assez lâche que je vous quitte ...''_

Elle inserra la clef dans la porte et entra dans la grande pièce principale _« Comme elle paraît vide et grande sans tout le monde! »_

_''... Bien que je pense que vous l'ayez déjà compris, je quitte la guilde, je pars ...loin, je vous quitte vous,... ''_

Elle prit la direction du grand escalier qui menait à l'étage des missions de rang-S. Et entra dans le bureau du maître, c'était une petite pièce qui ne comportait qu'un bureau en plein milieu de la pièce et quelques armoire ou ce trouvait ranger des livres et autres... Elle s'installa derrière le bureau et poussa les quelques magazine féminin (comprenez donc une bonne cinquantaines) avec un visage dépité. _« Décidément certaines choses ne changerons jamais! »_ _pensa-t-elle._

Elle déposa la lettre qu'elle avait en main puis ressortit du bureau, après avoir trafiquer un peu les magazines de son maître. De l'étage elle contempla la vaste pièce. Tout avait tellement changer ici, elle avait tellement changer; elle avait rencontrer tellement de gens fabuleux; elle avait vécut tellement de chose et eu tellement d'émotion. Elle était tellement triste de devoir quitter cette endroit.

_''... Je quitte Fairy Tail...''_

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux en descendant l'escalier. Tout, tout était partie en fumé, c'était fini plus rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant de toute façon. _« Plus rien n'était déjà plus comme avant, en tout cas pour moi.. » se dit-elle amèrement._

Elle marcha lentement en direction de la sortie se remémorant quelques épisode de sa vie passé en ces lieux avec ses amis, sa famille _« Enfin plus vraiment ces dernier temps »._

_''... Ne me cherchez pas, ne vous inquiéter pas non plus. Vous m'avez offert une vie meilleurs, une vie heureuse maître... ''_

Elle a quitté la guilde vous confirmez porte cle.

_''... Mais cette vie là est terminée ma seconde vie est terminée, morte. Mais sachez que vous serez toujours dans mon cœur maître et que jamais je ne vous oublierais... ''_

Elle rentra chez elle, pris ses valises et déposa cette fois-ci une lettre pour sa propriétaire. Elle sortit de nouveau de chez elle pour cette fois ce rendre a la gare. Elle prit le premier train et s'installa dans une cabine seul. Le train démarra et elle regarda sa main ou désormais il n'y avait plus rien; sa marque d'appartenance a Fairy Tail n'y était plus. Elle avait disparut en sortant de la guilde.

_'' ... Adieux, grand père et merci pour tout._  
_Lucy. ''_

Elle laissa place aux larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir depuis qu'elle était sortit de la guilde. Même si elle avait été un peu forcé, elle trouvait que quitter Fairy Tail était la meilleur chose a faire. Ils l'avaient délaisser, dès qu'ELLE était revenu tout le monde l'avait délaisser. Enfin elle parlait aux autres mais la plupart du temps elle sentait bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment dans la conversation; alors elle avait abandonné. Mais même cela ne lui avait pas suffit, elle souffrait, elle avait alors commencé a faire ses missions seule. Et ne parler que rarement aux autres. _« Je ne leurs manquerais pas, de toute façon c'est déjà comme si je n'était pas là.. »_ se dit-elle. A cette penser elle sanglota d'avantage, mais ce reprit elle allait tout recommencer, repartir de zéros, tout faire pour les oubliez. _« Je vais changer »_. alors que le train traversait un tunnel elle se dit a voix haute:

- Joyeux anniversaire Lucy, entrecoupant de sourire ses petit sanglot.

Makarof entra dans la guilde ou se trouvait déjà Mirajane, Levy, Juvia et Kana au bar. Bizarrement à Fairy Tail les premier arriver était toujours les filles; ce n'est pas de sitôt que l'on verrait un homme à Fairy Tail avant 10 heures.

- Bonjour maître, lança Mirajane l'ayant aperçut en première; elle lui adressa un sourire _''à la Mira''._

- Ohayo Mirajane, lui répondit Makarof. De quoi parliez-vous? Poursuivit-il en s'installant sur le bar.  
- De Lisanna, lui répondit Levy. Nous étions entrain de dire qu'elle avait changé depuis son retour vous ne pensez pas maître?

Makarof réfléchit, depuis le retour de Lisanna la guilde était plus joyeuse enfin presque toute la guilde. Makarof avait remarquer que Lucy se faisait de plus en plus distante, peut être le contre-coup du retour d'édolas. Bref depuis le retour de Lisanna, les chose avait changé à la guilde. Il y avait des fêtes tout les soires, il avait remarquer qu'elle c'était beaucoup rapprochée de Natsu. Ils ne se quittaient plus d'ailleurs ou tellement peux que ... En y réfléchissant bien ... Il avait l'impression que Lisanna faisait tout pour éloigner Natsu de Lucy, et jusque là elle avait plutôt bien réussit son coup. Natsu et Lucy ne se voyait plus; ils ne faisait plus de mission ensembles; et même Happy avait été mis a l'écart.

- Maintenant que vous le dites... C'est vrai qu'elle est devenue très possessive envers Natsu, mais c'est juste parce qu'ils ont été séparer un long moment.

- Peut-être, fit Kana. En attendant c'est ma petite Lucy qui en paye hic... les pots cassés; finit-elle (encore) un peu (trop) bourré.

Tous la regardait abasourdit, comme si elle venait de parler d'un extra-terrestre. Makarof les regardait bizarrement, _« Ont-elles oubliez ... Non bien sûre que non Kana en parle, elles ne doivent pas... elles n'ont pas put... » pensa-t-il._ Juvia porta une main à sa bouche ainsi que Levy, et Mirajane elle, resta bloquer. Kana ne sembla pas voir la réaction des autres et continua.

- Elle fait ses missions seule et de plus en plus compliquer, l'autre fois par exemple je l'ai vue revenir il y a pas longtemps elle était exténuée et pourtant elle a reprit une missions et elle est repartie. Je voulais aller la voir mais à peine j'avais fini mon verre que je l'avais perdu de vue.

Les filles se regardèrent d'un air coupable ce que Makarof remarqua tout de suite. Mirajane brisa le silence qui s'était installée.

- Je dois avouer moi-même que je l'ai négligé ces dernier temps. J'étais tellement heureuse du retour de Lisanna que je me sentait obligé de rester avec elle pour ne pas a nouveau la perdre que je crois que j'ai mis des gens important pour moi de côté et Lucy en fait partit, je crois même que c'est la première d'une grande liste.

Cette révélation jeta un froid sur le groupe, le reste de la guilde qui était arriver entre temps, s'approcha du petit groupe soudainement silencieux. Erza remarquant l'état de ses camarades s'interrogea sur les causes et voulut poser des question au maître mais Mirajane continua.

- Je l'ai tellement délaisser que lorsqu'elle est rentré de mission j'...

- Tu étais encore entrain de fêter le retour de Lisanna et par conséquent tu ne t'es pas occupé de ses blessures, termina Makarof.  
Tout le monde regarda le maître, Mirajane hocha la tête et fondit en larme sous les yeux de toute la guilde abasourdie.

- Comment vous..? demanda finalement Mirajane.

- Comment suis-je au courant? Coupa Makarof. C'est pourtant simple, je l'ai vue monté les escalier avec l'aide de Loki. Je suis monté la voir pour l'aider mais elle m'a dit que ça allait, vous auriez dût voir ses blessure. Pourtant elle a refusé mon aide, et elle est resté là-haut pendant trois jours. Elle a put retrouver un peu de magie et ainsi appeler un nouvelle esprit, Pharma je crois.. Et cette esprit a put la soigner.

Tout le monde dans la guilde fût choqué de cette révélation, Lucy avait refusé d'être soigné, et c'était Makarof qui l'avait veiller.

- Quoi?! Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit? S'écria Levy ce qui lui valut les regards étonner de tout le monde.

Devant l'attitude outrés de Levy, Makarof se mit en colère. Toute le monde remarqua le changement de comportement de leur maître. Makarof se mit a enflé et a grandir jusqu'à ce qu'il remplisse la pièce de sa présence et il toucha le plafond.

- Si elle a eu cette réaction c'est avant tout de votre faute. Si ce comportement vos blesse pensez avant tout au votre. Et après peut être que vous pourrez lui faire des reproche.

Un long... Très long silence suivit ces propos, Levy ainsi que de nombreuse personne avait le regard baissé vers le sol. Mais apparemment Makarof n'en avait pas finit, soudain on aurait dit qu'il était visiblement fou de rage que l'un de ses enfants est été abandonné par les autres. Et après qu'ils daignent enfin se souvenir de Lucy, c'est pour s'énerver contre elle.

- Vous l'avez délaisser pour Lissana, poursuivit-il en descendant du bar. Vous en payerez le prix, Lucy est une jeune fille douce, intelligente et forte; il fit une pause. Peut-être acceptera-t-elle de vous pardonnez vos maladresse. Si vous vous excusez comme il se doit.

Il vit les yeux de ses enfants s'illuminés d'espoir.

- Cependant, fit-il en arrivant devant la porte de son bureau. Vous l'avez peut-être oubliez, en allant jusqu'à un point de non retour, il les regarda. Combien d'entre vous se souvienne qu'aujourd'hui est le jour de son anniversaire.

Il entra dans son bureau sans pour autant se retourner en entendant les sanglots de quelques personne. Il entra dans son bureau et s'enferma a double tour. Il se dirigea vers les fenêtres et ouvrit les volets. Que la ville était belle le matin la rosée sur les fleurs, les volets s'entrouvrant, les exclamations de joies des passants. Il s'assit au bureau et ouvrit son tiroir, et hurla à la mort lorsqu'il découvrit le meurtre horrible qui avait été commis.

- Mais qui est-ce qui a fait ça?

Il sortit tout les magazines meurtrit et regarda a l'intérieur de chacun, tout ses magazines féminin avait été découpé ou rayée au crayons indélébile noire. Chacun de ses 112 magazines avait été meurtrie.

- Mes enfant, mais qui est-ce qui a osé...?

Il ne finit pas sa phrase qu'il lut le messages qui se trouvait en plein milieu de son album favori: _( Voyons maître ce n'est pas raisonnable, je vous ai rendu service enfin de compte ) lut-il dans sa tête._ Pas de signature mais qui avait bien pu faire ça. Il sortit du bureau et appela Mirajane.

- Mirajane, je veux une poubelle s'il te plaît...

- Tout de suite maître, opina Mirajane.

Makarof re-rentra dans son bureau et remarqua une lettre sur son bureau près de sa lacrima radio. _Mais qu'est-ce que?_ Il ouvrit la lettre et la lut attentivement. Il regarda la signature:

_'' ... Adieux, grand père et merci pour tout._  
_Lucy. ''_

_Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. I_l lut et relut et re-relut la signature une bonne dizaines de fois avant de sortir de son bureau le visage apeuré. Il jeta un coup d'œil a travers toute la pièce de l'endroit ou il se trouvait. Rien à faire il ne la trouvait pas. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit il la regarda avec espoir s'attendant a **LA** voir arrivé mais non, lorsqu'il entendu des éclats de rire il sût que ce n'était pas elle; Lucy ne riait plus, et depuis longtemps déjà. Non à la place ce n'était que Natsu et Lisanna.

- Non, souffla Makarof. Non c'est impossible.

Il l'avait dit si bas que personnes n'aurait pût l'entendre, personnes sauf les dragons slayers se trouvant dans la salle. A savoir Gajeel, Wendy, Luxus et Natsu. Gajeel, Wendy et Luxus se tournèrent vers le maître ne sachant trop comment interpréter le visage à la fois froid, triste et distant. Natsu quand a lui ne retint pas trop les paroles du maîtres étant trop essouffler pour se poser des questions.

Wendy monta les escalier, et s'adressa discrètement au maître.

- Que ce passe-t-il maître? demanda-t-elle. Ça ne va pas?

Makarof ne répondit rien mais la regarda gravement. Wendy chercha quand même à l'interroger mais rien.

- Bon tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe le vieux, s'écria Gajeel au bout d'un moment, frustré que son maître ne réponde pas a la petite mage des cieux.

Son intervention jeta un froid dans la guilde et toute les têtes se tournèrent vers Makarof, qui regarda Gajeel dans les yeux. Puis il finit par lui répondre, d'une voix froide sans sentiments.

- Rien, il ne se passe rien, en tout cas rien qui ne vous concerne. Mira, je veux des sacs poubelles et vite s'il te plaît, il se retourna mais Gajeel intervint de nouveau.

- Tu veux nous faire croire qu'il ne se passe rien, non mais ta vue ta tête t'es pas une seule seconde crédible. Dis-nous le vieux, comme ça, ça sera fait.

Makarof se retourna vers lui et lui dit d'un ton sans équivoque:

- Je viens d'apprendre la mort d'une personne dont j'étais très proche, ça te va comme ça.

- Oh, maître. Mais de qui s'agit-il je suis désoler, fit Erza.

- De personne, vous ne **LA** connaissez pas.

Sur ce il entra dans son bureau et écrivit une lettre au conseil de la magie signifiant qu'une de ses filles les avait quitté. _« Je garderais ton secret Lucy, prend soin de toi.. Ma fille. »._ Et il poursuivit sa journée dans un silence des plus mortelle, personnes n'osait lui parler, mais la guilde retrouva peu à peu sa joies de vivre, jusqu'au jour ou...

- Mais ou est passée Lucy?

Cette question fit place à un silence de mort, et peu à peu les uns après les autres tous les membres de la guilde se tournèrent vers Makarof. Il était silencieux depuis le jour ou il avait lue la lettre.

- Maître ne me dites pas que...? demanda Erza livide.

Makarof ne répondit rien, il la regarda seulement froidement. Alors ils surent, il surent qui était la personne dont Makarof parlait quelque jour au paravent.

- Il vous aura fallu trois semaine pour vous rendre compte qu'elle ne venait plus à la guilde.

Il y eut alors un hurlement terrifiant qui s'éleva dans la guilde tout le monde se tourna vers la source du hurlement à savoir Mirajane. Elle tomba à genoux en pleure. Toute les personnes présentes dans la guilde pleurèrent la mort de Lucy.

_« Ne leurs dites pas que je suis partit dîtes leurs que je suis morte, ça évitera certain ... problème... »_

Natsu ressentit comme un poignard dans le cœur et vue que tout le monde pleurait la mort de son amie, même Erza seul restait insensible le Maître et Lisanna. Alors au grand étonnement de certains, Natsu sortit de la guilde et courut chez la constellationniste. Mais il n'y avait plus rien. Alors seulement il tomba a genoux et pleura, il pleura toute les larme de son corps.

Et depuis ce jours et pendant Longtemps la guilde de Fairy Tail resta dans le silence, dans la tristesse et dans la douleurs.


	2. Chapter 2 6ans plus tard

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Je voulais vous dire qu'à partir de ce chapitre, je créer des personnages qui n'appartiennent pas au manga Fairy Tail, vous comprendrez vit pourquoi. Donc ne vous étonnez pas devant les nouveau noms

* * *

**6ans plus tards**

POV ...:

_Je cours, je cours dans un tunnel sombre, ou suis-je? Pourquoi je cours? Puis soudain je me retrouve dans une cours, il y a des gens autours de moi, qui sont-ils? Et la je LA vois, je sens la haine monter en moi, je la reconnais, je la hais, je la déteste, je m'élance sur elle et on commence a se battre. La bagarre dure longtemps, et j'ai le temps de voir les gens qui sont autour de nous ce sont EUX. Je les regarde et ne fait plus attention a ELLE et elle me fonce dessus et je m'écroule. Je suis par terre, dans une flaque de boue, je suis allonger couverte de blessure. Elle me frappe encore et encore et je m'écroule je regarde autours de moi et LES vois me regarder._

**« Aidez moi, je vous en supplie venez m'aidez.. » criai-je.**_Personne ne m'aide mais tout le monde me regarde, elle ricane et s'en vas.. Ils me regardent tous eux aussi puis partent. Elle parle, elle dit quelque chose mais je ne comprend pas, que dit-elle et pourquoi? Tant de question et si peu de réponse, je me sens si fatiguer. Il pleut je suis dans une flaque mélange de boue et d'eau, j'ai la tête dans l'eau, je ne peux plus me relever, je suffoque..._

_Et je me noie..._

Je me réveille en sursaut dans mon lit, je suis en sueurs dans mon lit, rien n'a changer, je suis en vie, dans mon lit, et Nala se trouve aux pieds du lit. Je soupire, apparemment je n'ai pas parler durant mon sommeil, et c'est temps mieux sinon elles s'inquiéteraient encore pour moi. Je me lève doucement et me dirige vers ma salle de bain. Je prends une douche vite fais et ressort de la chambre, dans le couloir j'ouvre une porte et voie ma fille... Elle est si adorable, avec ses cheveux blond et allonger sous les couverture rose sa petite peluche entre les mains.

Je la regarde quelques instant et referme la porte pour ne pas la réveiller. Je descend dans la cuisine en passant par le salon et voie l'heure qu'annonce l'horloge. 8h:56min. Je me suis encore réveiller tôt a cause de ce cauchemar, au moins cette fois je n'ai réveiller personne. Je prépare le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine américaine de la maison, tout en me demandant pourquoi je fais toujours le même rêve, pourquoi TOUJOURS ces gens. Je finit le repas et remonte a l'étage en passant par le salon l'horloge annonce 9h: 24min. Il est temps de réveiller ces marmottes, en remontant l'escalier je décide de prendre a droite direction LA chambre. Je sourie en pensant que c'est le nom qu'a donner Lydie a cette foutu chambre, ah les enfants et leur imagination; je tourne la poignet de la porte mais c'est fermée a double tour. Temps pis, je fais demi-tours et me dirige dans ma chambre pour réveiller Nala. Elle est toujours au bout e mon lit. Je m'assoie et la secoue doucement:

- Nala, Nala réveille toi, c'est l'heure...

- HNN!

- Allez Nala, dépêche toi, sinon je vais m'énerver.

Je la secoue un peu plus fort, elle ne bouge pas, pff qu'est ce qu'elle m'énerve quand elle est comme ça. J'essaie une autres tac tic.

- Nala dépêche toi voyons il est déjà 10h passer, on va être en retard.

- Quoi?

Elle se réveille en sursaut et me regarde apeurée tout a coup mon charmant petit exceed rouge, me regarda et vit le petit sourire que je cachais et aussitôt sa peur se transforma en colère.

- Non mais ça va pas la tête de me faire une peur pareille. Lucy voyons, tu as passée l'âge de ces enfantillages quand même non?

Je la regardais avec amusement, qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être susceptible, mais c'est bien pour ça que je l'aime. Et pendant ce temps ma Nala continuait son petit spich.

- Non mais sérieusement, tu pourrais utiliser des manière plus délicate pour réveiller les pauvres chat comme moi, non mais...

Et blablabli et blablabla. Je sens qu'elle vas continuer longtemps, alors je me lève et me dirige vers la porte.

- Le petit déjeuner est prêt, maintenant que tu es réveiller moi je vais m'occuper de réveiller Lydie, en attendant dépêche toi.

Je ressort de ma chambre pour me diriger vers celle de ma fille. Je pousse la porte et entre sur la pointe des pieds pour m'asseoir sur le lit et regarder mon petit Lapin dormir. Après environs dix minutes, je me décide de la réveiller. Je la secoue doucement et commence a lui glisser des mots doux a l'oreille.

- Lydie se tenir debout, se tenir puce mat, mon lapin ...

Elle commence à bouger et je sais a ce moment précis qu'elle est réveiller mais refuse de ce lever..

- ... Ma caille, mon poussin, ma biche, ma Lyli d'amour...

Elle sourit.

- ... Mon cœur, mon canard en sucre, ma fleur, ma chérie... Mon démon.

Elle ouvre grand les yeux et se redresse.

- Ton QUOI?

- Oh, mon poussin tu es réveiller, allée viens dépêche toi le petit déjeuner est servi.

Je me lève et commence a partir en évitant les jouets qui sont parterre et elle me suis aussitôt, par faim, ou part curiosité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit maman?

- Moi mais j'ai dis: ma puce, mon lapin, ma caille, mon poussin, ma biche, ma Lyli d'amour, mon cœur, mon canard en sucre, ma fleur, ma chérie ... Mon ange.

- Non ce n'est pas vrai tu as pas dis mon ange...

- Alors j'ai dis quoi?; demandai-je un sourire dans la voix tout en descendant les escaliers.

- Tu as dis mon démon.

- Ah vraiment!

On arrive dans la cuisine où se trouvait déjà Nala un poisson en bouche, j'installe Lydie sur sa chaise haute et lui met son bol de céréale sous le nez, aussitôt elle se jette dessus.

- Maman ch'est vraiment pas drôlche, tu chais...; fit-elle la bouche pleine.

- Lydie on ne parle pas la bouche pleine; répondit Nala d'un ton autoritaire, en lui tapant un peu sur la main.

- Désoler Nala.

Je m'assis tout en les regardant parler et déjeuner, je sourie intérieurement et commença mon déjeuner tout en regardant les deux amours de ma vie.

Le déjeuner se passa sans encombre, ensuite j'envoyais Lydie se changer et se faire une petite toilette, Nala quand a elle alla enfiler une petite robe blanche, moi je me contentais de nettoyer la vaisselle. Une fois tout cela fait, je pris Lydie sur mes épaules et nous partîmes pour la guilde accompagner de Nala.  
Sur le chemin Lydie descendit de mes épaule et couru après un papillons, qui se trouvait sur une fleur, Nala juste derrière elle pour la rattrapée si jamais elle tombe. Je sourie intérieurement en pensant que même si elle râle souvent après Lydie, mais elle l'aime quand même et elle n'est pas prête pour la laisser partir... Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je vois Lydie revenir, elle a dût attraper le papillon.

- Dit maman; me demande-t-elle. Tu crois que je pourrais rendre visite a papa bientôt?

Je stop ma marche et l'observe quelque instant les y eux dans le vague, son père... c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne l'a pas vue. Ça doit bien faire 8 mois, je grimace 8mois seulement ? Déjà 8mois, elle ne pourrais pas l'oublier ? Non bien sûre que non, je suis bête c'est son père... Enfin seulement de titre, son père : Alban Rochardi ne c'est jamais occuper d'elle, et si elle voulait...

- Alors maman, t'es d'accord ?

- Eh bien ; commençai-je. Oui pourquoi pas, je vais l'appeler comme ça tu pourra voir papa ; fini-je un rictus au lèvre, je la vois sautiller partout avant de se jeter a mon coup.

- Merci maman, merci, merci beaucoup ; elle me fait des câlins et des bisous. Parce que tu sais ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vue papa ; elle s'installe dans mon dos position koala, passe ses jambe autour de ma taille et s'agrippe aux épaules.

Je souris tout en avalant difficilement la salive que j'ai dans la bouche. Je regarde Nala et la vois elle aussi avec des yeux effarer, n a ce moment précis nous pensons à la même chose. Je reprend ma marche Lydie dans mon dos et finalement demande.

- Dit Lydie ? Est-ce que tu as envie de partir, pour rejoindre papa ?

Tout en posant la question, je la regrette directement. Et si elle a envie de partir, de rejoindre son père ? Je ne peux pas l'en empêcher mais... Que ferais-je sans elle ? Nala est derrière nous, j'entends juste le battement de ses elles.

- Hmm, bah des fois oui, et des fois non ; finit-elle par répondre. Parce que tu sais maman, papa il me manque beaucoup, beaucoup. Mais j'aime bien être avec toi et Nala et tata Meghan et tonton Ash et ... Et tout le monde en faite. Moi je veux rester ici pour toujours, avec vous..

Je suis soulagée au points d'en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Je sens qu'elle se détache de moi et commence a crier, je panique, puis vois Nala la porter ça queue entourant la taille de Lydie. Je souri mais suis aussi surprise que Lydie. Habituellement Nala ne porte pas Lydie tout en répétant encore et encore, que si les Hommes avait des pieds c'était pour marcher. Lydie touche l'une des moustache de Nala avec sa petite mains. Et Nala ronronne.

- Ne t'y habitus pas, je maintiens que t'es jambes servent à marcher. Seulement, je pense qu'en soulageant Lucy de ton poids, j'aurais certainement plus de chance de ne pas la porter par la suite. C'est tout, ne t'imagine pas que c'est une marque d'affection quelconque.

Je ris a gorge déployer suivit de près par Lydie, Nala et ses idées farfelu. Tout pour ne pas montrer ce qu'elle ressent réduit en miette par une petite fille de 5 ans.

Le reste du chemin se passa sans encombre, Nala boudant parce que nous nous étions moquer d'elle et Lydie essayant de la consoler. Mais si on faisait attention, on remarquait que Nala malgré ses aire vexée avait un petit sourire qui en disait long.

À peine vis-je la guilde que j'entendis aussitôt le bruit d'assiette, de verre ou encore de table se cassant, je vis du coin de l'œil Lydie me regarder avec un large sourire. Mais si elle ça la fait sourire pas moi, ça me mets plutôt en rogne a vrai dire. Nous arrivions a la porte et avant que je l'ouvre j'entendis le crie d'une personne a l'intérieur enfin plutôt _le_ **HURLEMENT** _effroyable_ d'une personne en colère. Très, très en colère.

- MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE, MON BAR, QUI EST CE QUI A CASSER MON BAR ? JE ME SUIS ABSENTER QUE DEUX MINUTES ET VOUS AVEZ SACCAGÉ MON BAR. JE VAIS VOUS TUEZ.

Il y eut une minutes de silence puis, il y eut de nouveau du boucan il faut croire que Meghan n'a pas LE truc pour qu'ils arrêtent. Je souffle puis me décide enfin a ouvrir la porte. Et là **LE CHOQUE**, la guilde est saccagée. Plus de table propre, plus de chaise, plus de verre, plus de bar et pire que tout des membre de _MA GUILDE_ entrain de ce battre. Alors là, on peut dire que je suis vraiment en colère. Je souffle tout en essayant de me calmer je me tourne vers Nala, et vois Lydie toujours en l'aire un grand sourire au lèvre. Je fais abstraction et dit d'une vois calme à Nala.

- Nala, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît emmener Lydie au second étages et ne pas la lâcher de vue ?

Nala hoche la tête et se dirige vers l'étage du milieu, je regarde de nouveau la pièce et remarque que les dragons-slayers et autres mages me regarde avec un mélange de crainte et de gratitude. Apparemment Meghan m'a entendu car elle se tourne vers moi et hurle comme une posséder.

- LUCY, REGARDE CE QU'ILS ONT FAIT A MON BAR ; elle pleure comiquement puis se reprenant elle me dit. TU AS VUE, MAINTENANT TUE LES.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce et tous se tournèrent vers moi. J'enlève ma veste en jean, et me tourne pour la donner à Mendy la sœur de Meghan referme les portes de la guilde. Je me retourne, regarde Meghan et murmure _« Avec plaisir ! »_ avant de me précipiter sur le bagarreur et de les mettre au sol. Une fois fait je me mets au milieu de la pièce et les regarde un à un.

- Qui a commencer ? demandais-je.

Certain commençais déjà a ce remettre debout, je regarde dans la direction de Meghan et la vois dans un bar totalement réparer certainement l'œuvre de Mark mage de réparation. Elle me répondit en haussant les épaules. Je commence a me sentir de nouveau sur les nerfs et c'est certainement pour ça que j'entendis quelqu'un étouffer un « eux » avant de me tourner pour voir deux idiot de première ordre se diriger vers la sortit. Je me dirige dans leurs direction en remarquant que je les suivais ils se retournèrent et la je m'occupais de leurs cas en utilisant des technique de torture appris ... avant, lors de ma deuxième vie.

Une fois débarrasser d'eux j'entends des exclamations de voix venant du haut, je me tourne dans la direction, pour voir ma fille applaudir, tout en riant aux éclats.

- Woua, bravo maman t'es la meilleurs. Tu leurs a mis une bonne fesser a ses deux là..

- Une bonne fesser ? murmurais-je je la regarde puis éclate de rire suivis par les autres qui trouve certainement eux aussi la description de ma fille très spéciale.

POV NORMALE :

Lydie descendit les marches et se dirigea vers le bar ou vint la rejoindre Lucy. Elles prirent un jus d'orange, Lydie fis le tour de la guilde tout en jouant avec les petits tendit que Lucy parlais avec Meghan et Mendy. Quand elle se tourna vers l'horloge elle vit afficher.10h : 36min. Elle se tourna vers les filles et jeta un regard discret en direction de Lydie.

- Bon les filles ; dit Lucy. C'est l'heure, je dois y aller, alors surtout vous ...

- Oui, oui on prend bien soins de ta fille ; sourit Mendy

- T'inquiète pas on va pas la manger ; continua Meghan.

- Merci les jumelles, dans se cas a plus ; elle se leva et se dirigea en direction de la sortit tout en adressant un bref signe de la main a Lydie.

Une fois dehors, elle commença a courir direction le pic Ryunosuke, depuis maintenant bientôt 4ans Lucy se dirigeait vers se pic tout les jours ou presque. Une fois arriver en haut du pic elle regarda en bas, une vue magnifique s'offrait-a-elle, devant elle sous un ciel bleu ensoleillé, et un vie imprenable sur la vallée de Akutagawa. Mais elle regarda le bas, ou se trouvait des rocher aussi pointu que des piquants, elle souri a cette vue et sans plus de cérémonie sauta dans le vide. Arrivée a environs deux cinquième de la chute elle sorti une clé. (Cette clé n'était pas comme les autres elle était transparente, mais très dur. Elle l'avais nommé la dragonnade, mais en réalité il s'agissait de son unique clé de diamant).

Elle ferma les yeux et ouvrit la porte de cette clé. Le sifflant dans ses oreille s'arrêta, et elle entendit à la place le chant des oiseaux. Elle était allonger dans l'herbe fraîche. Elle garda les yeux fermer et resta a l'écoute de la nature.

Jusqu'à ce que ...


	3. Chapter 3 Réunion

**Réunion**

Elle entra en trombe dans la guilde, se dirigea vers le bar, et se servie un vert d'alcool fort. Tous les regard se tournèrent vers elle, et un frisson de peur parcourut l'assemblée. Elle avala son verre d'une traite, et se retourna pour jeter des regard noir aux autres membres de la guilde. Le silence s'était fait peu à peu et on entendait une mouche voler. Plus un souffle rien.

Mendy s'avança lentement vers moi, accompagner de sa sœur et d'Ash que je n'avais vue qu'en début de journée lorsqu'elle lui avait mis (encore une fois) une sacrée racler. Toute la guilde sa cacha derrière eux, comme si ça allait changer quelque chose. Ils inspirèrent un bon coup, puis Meghan voulut se lancer dans des explications, mais Mendy l'interrompit :

- Alors Lucy, comment ça c'est passé là bas ? me demanda-t-elle guillerette.

- Très bien, très très bien, lui répondit-elle sur un ton glaciale tout en lui lançant des regards noirs. Mais vois-tu j'ai appris certaine chose, certaine chose assez déplaisante.

Elle lança un regard glacial à la ronde, Meghan s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Mendy la stoppa de nouveau. Il eu un profond silence pendant une minute... deux minutes... trois minutes... quatre minutes... puis...

- VOUS M'AVEZ TRAHIE.. hurla-t-elle en leurs balançant son verre aux visages. DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS SAVEZ-VOUS QUE NOUS DEVONS REJOINDRE FAIRY TAIL DANS MOINS DE 6 JOURS ?

Flash back:

Elle était allonger dans l'herbe fraîche. Elle garda les yeux fermer et resta a l'écoute de la nature.

Jusqu'à ce que qu'elle entendit un hurlement retentir, elle ouvrit les yeux, et vis autour d'elle des plantes, et des arbres, de toutes tailles, de toutes formes et de toutes les couleurs qu'ils puissent existé. Elle regarda vers le ciel pour voir quelque chose d'incroyable, dans le ciel ce trouver des dragons « Il vint certainement au palais ! » se dit-elle. Elle dénombrait 5 dragons en tout, elle les reconnut immédiatement, le verre de la terre Land, le bleu turquoise de l'eau Agua, celui marron Magio dragon des envoûtements, Grandinet dragon céleste et Métalicana le dragon de fer. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers les nuages pour se rendre chez Scilicet le dragon de l'esprit, mais aussi impératrice de tout les dragons.

« Ainsi donc ils ont été convoquer là haut, je me demande bien pourquoi ? Enfin bref je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder je suis déjà bien assez en retard.. Je sens qu'il ne va pas être content.. ».

Lucy se dirigea vers le sud où se trouvaient les terres de feu, un droit peu fréquentable si on n'était pas suicidaire, mais ce n'est pas ce qui allait déranger Lucy.

Elle fut arriver plus vite que prévus et fût de nouveau étonner par le changement de décor. À quelque mètre derrière elle, il y avait un environnement fertile où la flore poussaient en abondance, en revanche là où elle se trouvait a présent était totalement différent. Devant elle, on pouvait voir des cascades de flammes, des explosions de magma, et lorsqu'un vent frais venait rafraîchir l'endroit plus que chaud, des fumés de souffre piquait les yeux de qui n'était pas habituer. Sans plus se poser de question, Lucy se dirigea vers les grottes Fuego. Lorsqu'elle s'engagea dans la grotte sombre, des flammes apparurent devant elle pour la guider jusqu'à la créature avec laquelle elle avait Rendez-vous.

- Tu en as mis du temps reprocha une voix grave et caverneuse à son arriver.

- Désoler, j'ai eu quelque soucis de réveille se matin. Mais sinon, moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir Ignir, ça faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Alors que me vaut cette convocation d'urgence ?

Une créature sortit de l'ombre et s'avança faisant trembler le sol à chaque pas. Il s'agissait d'un dragon rouge, dégageant une chaleur incroyable allant à plus de 2 mètre autour de lui. Il s'approcha d'elle, et abaissa la tête comme signe de salutation, elle le lui rendit tout en s'inclinant devant lui tels une élève à son maître, un sujet à son roi, un poète à sa muse...

- Alors ? reprit-elle. Que me vaut cette appel d'urgence ? Que ce passe-t-il, Metalicana et toi vous êtes encore battu et tu t'es fais sanctionner par Slicilet, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle avec une ironie non dissimuler dans la voix.

- Non, souffla le dragon rouge. Malheureusement rien d'aussi amusant, crois moi j'aurais préférer... J'avais à te parler de quelque chose d'important, mais avant j'aimerais savoir ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il avec une once d'inquiétude dans la voix.

À cette question, Lucy regretta aussitôt d'être venu. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les dragons s'inquiète pour elle ? Comme si c'était une petite chose fragile à laquelle il fallait faire attention ! Pourquoi avait-il le dont de percevoir ses émotions, ses sentiments ? C'était injuste, elle devait toujours tout leurs dévoilés mais jamais eux ne se dévoilait, il suffisait de demander a un dragon comment il allait et bada-boum le silence totale.. Même Scilicet réagissait comme ça, habituellement elle se défendait, disant qu'elle ne se dévoilerait pas si eux restait muer dans un silence dingue a rendre le plus censé, fou à lier. Mais aujourd'hui elle n'était pas d'humeur, et en plus ça lui ferait du bien dans parler a quelqu'un.

- Rien de spécial, je suis inquiète par quelque chose que m'a dit Lydie ce matin, voyant qu'il s'apprêtait a dire quelque chose elle ne le laissa pas finir et continua. Mais je suppose que tu ne m'as pas appeler pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Effectivement, se reprit-il. Tu n'es pas là pour déblatérer tout tes petits problèmes. Non j'ai quelque chose d'important a t'annoncer. On m'en informer hier et j'estime que...

- C'est a propos de la mission ? Ne t'inquiète pas je travaille dessus, et j'avance bien je dois dire c'est presqu...

- Nous allons recevoir de l'aide, d'une autres guilde pour la mission. Ça te prend trop de temps et d'après...

- QUOI ? Mais vous ne pouvez pas me retirer la mission ! hurla-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas le droit.

- Bien sûr que si, et …

- Mais alors pourquoi c'est toi qui me l'annonce normalem...

- TA GUILDE EST DEJA AU COURANT DU FAIT QUE TU SERA AIDER, CE SONT EUX QUI SONT RENTRER EN CONTACT AVEC LA GUILDE INDIQUER PAR L'IMPERATRICE...

- ET TOI TU NE FAIT RIEN, TU TE PLIS AU REGLE COMME CA ?

- JE N'AI PAS LE CHOIX LUCY...

- MAIS SI ON A TOUJOURS LE... Attend tu as dis qu'ils était au courant ? ET IL NE M'ONT RIEN DIT..

Lucy en eu le souffle couper rien qu'en imaginant qu'ils lui avaient mentit, qu'ils ne lui avait rien dit. Ignir la regarda, sans trop la voir les yeux dans le vague en songeant a ce qu'elle lui avait dit le jour de leur rencontre. Lucy s'affala contre le mur de la grotte et se laissa glisser au sol.

- Ils m'ont mentit, souffla-t-elle.

Ignir la regarda se disant que dans son monde comme dans le siens, la vérité était toujours la meilleur des solutions. Il s'allongea face a elle. Quelque minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne le regarde pour lui demander :

- Qu'elle est cette Guilde qui doit m'aider dans ma mission ?

Il y eu de nouveau un silence. Ignir inspira s'apprêtant à dire ce que Lucy ne voulait pas entendre.

- Fairy Tail, dit-il les dents serrer.

Lucy serra les points rageusement, elle savait qu'il allait lui annoncer une guilde qu'elle connaissait, mais pourquoi ELLE ? Pourquoi devoir travailler avec eux ? Lucy toujours dans ses penser, grimaça en pensent a certaine des personnes qui autrefois l'avait fait rire, sourire, qui l'avait rendu heureuse. Quand soudain Ignir la sortit de c'est penser.

- Je ne l'ai appris qu'hier, souffla-t-il rageusement. L'impératrice m'a convoquer pour m'informer que tout les dragons serait réunis dans moins d'une semaine, afin de revoir leur enfant. Naturellement j'ai demander en quoi ça me concernait, et c'est là qu'elle me l'a apprit. Elle m'a tout expliquer et m'a dit que tu ouvrirais un portail reliant notre monde au votre. J'ai demander si tu étais au courant, après notre dernière rendez-vous, tu m'avais paru si épanouie alors j'ai demander si tu étais au courant, et elle ma répondu que c'était à ton maître qu'elle avait demandée de t'annoncer la nouvelle. Je me suis aussitôt opposée a cette réunion, mais comme d'habitude personne ne m'a écouter. J'ai même était éjecter du palais par le bouffeur de fer tu t'rend compte ?

Lucy esquissa un sourire, mais cogitait plus particulièrement sur ce que venait de dire Ignir. Alors comme ça elle allait revoir Fairy Tail ? La guilde qui pendant sa plus tendre enfance l'avait tant fait rêver... Non c'est impossible, elle refusait de croire a cette idée, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devait les revoir ?

- Non, fit-elle plus déterminer que jamais. Non je n'irais pas, et personne ne m'obligera à y aller. Et surtout pas l'Impératrice, ou mon imbécile de maître.

- TU N'AS PAS LE CHOIX ! hurla Ignir.

- Bien sûre que si, après tout pourquoi une guilde devrait-elle m'aider, je me débrouille très bien toute seule..

- Lucy ça fait 2ans que tu travail sur cette missions.

- Et alors, t'es bien comme Ash toi, je ne veux pas foncer sans savoir ou je mets les pieds. C'est comme avancer sur un fil suspendu a 80 mètres au-dessus du sol les yeux bander. Tu pourrais toi ?

Ignir lui jeta un regard noir, l'aire de dire _« Tu sais très bien comment je réagirais ! Ne me pousse pas à bout... ». _Lucy reçut l'avertissement et se tût. Mais elle n'était pas prête à renoncer si facilement sa promesse.

- Bon, fit-elle en se relevant. J'ai besoins d'avoir les idées claires donc, allons nous battre. Je veux un duel, un duel entre toi et moi. Ensuite... je ne sais pas, j'aviserais, on verra bien... Non je sais je te mets une raclée et ensuite nous partons pour le palais.

- Me battre, tu rêve ma vieille.

Ils partirent dehors et commencèrent à s'entraîner. Et se battirent pendants des heures.

Fin du Flash Back:

- ALORS, DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS SAVEZ-VOUS QUE NOUS DEVONS REJOINDRE FAIRY TAIL DANS MOINS DE 6 JOURS ? J'ATTEND UNE REPONCE...

Il y eût un long silence qui parcourut l'assemblée. Quand soudain une petite tête blonde s'avança pour se diriger vers elle. C'était Lydie, elle s'approcha de sa mère qui l'accueillie dans ses bars sans pour autant lâcher du regard ses camarades. Eux qui aurait crue qu'envoyer Lydie auprès d'elle l'aurait calmer mais pas du tout. Ash regarda la scène puis souffla un bon coup avant de s'avancer en se disant que ça irait plus vite si tout ce réglait maintenant, et étant donnée que Meghan était retenue par Mendy, et que Mendy elle ne semblait pas du tout prête à lâcher le morceau...

- Et alors, fit-il d'une voix bourru qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que l'on retrouve cette guilde. Tu n'es pas plus concerné que les autres tu sais...

- Vous m'enlever ma mission, vous refuser de m'en parler, vous ''oubliez'' de me parler de cette imprévue et TU OSE ME DIRE QUE JE NE SUIS PAS CONCERNER !

- Oui bon d'accord, tu es _un tout petit peu_ concerné mais de pas grand chose au finale, il fit la grimace s'entend lui même que ça phrase sonnait faux.

- QUI étaient au courant de cette histoire ? demanda-t-elle pour éviter de démolir ses ami(e)s qui n'était pas aux courant.

- Malheureusement pour elle, toutes la guilde leva la main. Même Lydie assise sur ses genoux. Lucy la regarda effarer, se disant qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'abattre, pas elle pas ça petite fille. La guilde soupira à l'unisson, en se disant que jamais, au grand jamais, Lucy ne lèverait la main sur Lydie.

- Moi aussi je veux savoir qui c'est qui a mentit à maman, dit-elle d'une petite voix fluette tout en regardant autour d'elle.

La guilde se pétrifia en se demandant ce qu'il venait de ce passer lorsqu'ils virent Lucy sourire. Alors ils surent que c'était les dernier moment de leur vie. À leur plus grande surprise Lucy les regarda en souriant, mais ne semblait pas du tout sur le point de les abattre. Elle se redressa, les regarda puis:

- De toute façon je n'irais pas.

Puis elle sortit de la guilde avec sa fille sans se souciée de l'hébétude qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle rentra chez elle, et s'occupa de sa fille. Le lendemain, accompagnées de Nala qui les avait rejoins dans la nuit, toutes trois se dirigèrent vers du pics Ryunosuke. Elles passèrent la porte et rejoignirent le monde des dragons.

À Fairy tail :

Makarof était installé au bar triant les lettres qu'il avait reçut depuis le début de la semaine, quand soudain une lettre attira son attention, il l'ouvrit et la parcouru rapidement. Il semblait imperméable au bruit qui l'entourait, en effet une nouvelle bagarre générale avait de nouveau éclater, la cause toute bête, Gajeel avait surpris Jett et Droy essayant d'embrasser Levy. 5 années étaient passé et les choses avaient bien changer à Fairy Tail. De nouveau couple s'étaient former, Alzack et Bisca avait eu une fille Asuka Gajeel sortait avec Levy au plus grand malheur de Jett et Droy Fried et Mirajane Grey et Juvia et bien d'autres personnes encore.

Donc une bagarre avait éclater et Makarof semblait insensible au bruit et a l'agitation extérieur. Il était toujours entrain de lire la lettre quand un énorme cri retentit.

- Qui a fait ça ? QUI A FAIT TOMBER MON ADORABLE PETIT FRAISIER ? hurla Erza en renversant sa table.

Elle se jeta dans la bataille quand soudain.

- QUOI MAIS C'EST GENIAL ?

Vous l'avez tous compris c'était Makarof qui venait de finir de lire la lettre, le silence se fit. Tous se tournèrent vers lui, et le virent danser sur le bar.

- C'EST IMPOSSIBLE, ILS ONT REUSSI, JE CROYAIS QU'ILS N'Y ARRIVERAIENT PAS..

- Euh... Excusez-moi maître, mais peut-on savoir de quoi il s'agit ? demanda Erza.

Le maître stoppa sa danse et regarda les membres de sa guilde, il avait un regard anxieux, il murmura _ « J'espère qu'ils __**lui**__ ont __**dit**__ qu'__**ils**__ v__**enaient**__... » _Tous le regardèrent une expression d'incompréhensions sur le Visage. Ce fut de nouveau Erza qui sortit Makarof de ses penser.

- Hum, maître ?

- Hein, euh oui, oui euh... Qu'elle était ta question ? demanda-t-il, le regard sidéré Erza répéta sa question.

- Êtes-vous sûr que tout va bien ?

- Mais bien sûr, on ne peut mieux. J'ai même une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer.. Voilà depuis quelque temps je suis en relation avec une guilde, une guilde peu connu, elle s'appelle Story of dragons.

Il se tût laissant ses enfants méditer cette information. Puis il reprit :

- Et nous devrons les aider dans leurs missions...

- Attend le vieux l t'essaye de nous dire que cette guilde elle a des rapport avec des dragons et qu'on doit les aidez ? Pourquoi ? demanda Grey dans l'incompréhension totale.

- Oui c'est bien ça approuva Makarof.

- Mais pourquoi ont-ils besoin de notre aide ? demanda à son tour Erza.

- Eh bien... euh... chercha Makarof mais sans succès.

- C'est vrai ça si Ignir est avec eux ça veut dire que... commença Natsu, mais il ne put achever sa phrase.

Alors tout le monde eu le déclic, Wendy reprit la parole après un très long silence.

- Nous allons les aider mais pas que, n'est ce pas maître ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Makarof, celui si hocha la tête.

- J'ai accepter en pensant que cela vous fera probablement du bien de les revoir, fit-il. Le maître de la guilde a envoyé un messages à chaque guilde qui avait un ou des dragon-slayer chez eux.

- Oua, ça doit en faire beaucoup non ? demanda Gajeel.

- Pas vraiment nan, sourit Makarof. En réaliter seulement deux guildes sont concerné.

- Seulement deux, fit remarquer Erza. Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange que seulement deux guilde sois concerné ?

- Non, fit Makarof d'un aire soudain grave. Les autres dragon-slayer son déjà dans leurs guilde.

Cette nouvelle ébranla tout le monde, ou presque. Une guilde faite que de dragon-slayer, voilà qui était peu commun. Comme d'habitude Natsu fut le premier à réagir.

- Et pourquoi, nous n'étions pas au courant qu'il existait une guilde faite que de dragon-slayer ? s'emporta-t-il.

- Elle n'est pas faite que de dragon-slayer, la preuve, il faut un ou une constellationniste pour invoquer les dragons.

Aussitôt qu'il eut prononcer cette nouvelle, beaucoup de visage se baissèrent en repensant a leur petite tête blonde. La ''mort'' de Lucy avait plonger beaucoup de personne dans la guilde. Ce fut une terrible nouvelle, notamment pour ses plus proche _(enfin plus tellement)_ amis. La team Natsu avait été profondément toucher par cette perte. La guilde avait mis beaucoup de temps a se relever de cette épreuve plus qu'atroce.

Makarof réalisa son erreur, et dit.

- Même si cela vous fait mal, essayez de ne pas faire attention a ce détaille. Pensez que quoi qu'ils arrivent, les choses finiront par s'arranger.

Certain froncèrent les sourcils, pourquoi leurs parlez d'espoir alors que Lucy est morte ? Comment peut-on avoir de l'espoir pour quelque chose qui ne sera pas réel. La guilde resta silencieuse dans un moment de deuil profond malgré cela Makarof reprit un ton enjouer et finit par dire.

- Très bien, préparez vos affaire, nous partirons demain. Le rendez-vous est dans deux jours et il nous faut minimum une journée et demi pour arriver au point de rendez-vous, alors ne perdons pas de temps. Nous partons demain.

Makarof monta dans son bureau non sans remarquer le regard que lui lançait une certaine mage de transformation assise dans un coin de la guilde. Il s'agissait de Lisanna, après tout ce temps elle allait enfin LA revoir, car même si les autres n'avaient pas compris, Makarof avait fait allusions a ELLE. Après tout, combien de constellationniste existait-il sur cette terre pas beaucoup, c'était une magie en voie de disparition.

Mais pourquoi maintenant, après tout ce temps. Depuis son départ, c'était Lisanna qui avait réconforter la guilde, c'était elle qui avait redonner le sourire a ses amis, elle qui était revenue d'entre les morts pour être avec son amour de toujours, elle qui avait tout fait pour garder sa place, elle qui avait débarrasser une mage faible et sans importance de Fairy Tail.

Alors qu'elle revienne ou non ça ne changera rien, elle a tout fait pour garder sa guilde alors elle la garderait. Elle les garderait tous sans exception. C'était sa famille, ses amis, et elle, elle ne les avait pas abandonner.

- Ah nous deux Lucy Heartfillia, murmura-t-elle si bas que personne ne put l'entendre.


	4. Chapter 4 Rencontre

**Rencontre**

Côté Fairy tail :

Fairy tail était partit depuis maintenant deux jours, ils étaient arrivés la veille et s'attendaient à trouver la guilde qui les avait contacté, mais non ils s'étaient retrouver seuls, ils avaient monter vite fait les tentes et pris un rapide repas puis ils étaient tous tomber de fatigue dans leurs tentes. Ce matin même ils s'était réveiller s'attendant à trouver la guilde de Story of Dragons, mais non rien ils étaient seuls. Ils avaient passer la journée à attendre, le soir venu les mages n'y tenaient plus.

- Rahhh ! J'en ai mare, j'en peux plus. Ils croient quoi qu'on va les attendre indéfiniment hurla Grey en même temps que Natsu. Arrête de répéter tut ce que je dis... et une nouvelle bataille commença entre les deux jeunes hommes.

- VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER TOUS LES DEUX OUI ? hurla une jeune mage de rang-S au cheveux rouge écarlate.

- On est ami, on est ami s'écrièrent les deux jeunes hommes, bras dessus, bras dessous.

- Je préfère ça maugréa Erza.

- Il y eut un silence puis Erza se tourna vers le maître :

- Maître, je suis patiente mais nous vous aviez dit, que nous avions rendez-vous hier, et aujourd'hui toujours rien. Quand allons-nous enfin les rencontrer ces mages si spéciaux.

- Bientôt répondit une nouvelle voix qu'Erza crut reconnaître. En faite nous sommes là.

Les mages de Fairy Tail se raidirent à l'entente de cette voix, ils se retournèrent et virent arriver un groupe de personne. Une personne s'avança en tête du groupe et se positionna main en l'aire devant les mages de Fairy tail.

- Désoler, nous ne voulions pas vous faire peur.

- Ce n'est pas grave, fit alors Makarof. Bonjour jeune maître de Story of Dragons heureux que vous ayez put venir.

- De même maître Makarof de Fairy tail fit le maître de Story of Dragons tout en s'inclinant.

La guilde de Story of Dragons s'inclina aussi devant Makarof. La guilde de Fairy tail en fût plus que surpris, certain en profitèrent pour regarder les membres de la guilde qui pour un certain temps serait leurs alliés, le maître de Story of Dragons était vêtut de noir, il portait une cape et une cagoule. Derrière lui se trouvait trois personnes, un jeune homme vêtut de noir aussi, avec des cheveux noirs puis deux jeunes femmes, elles était toute les deux grandes, toutefois l'une dépassait l'autre de quelques centimètre, elle avait les cheveux bleu, long et raide. Elle portait des couleurs claires, du bleu ciel et du blanc, elle avait un visage plutôt figer et assez stresser. L'autre avait les cheveux violet, elle portait une robe violette avec des voiles, elle avait un visage tendre et attachant, toutefois il était aussi figer que celle d'à côté.

Derrière se petit groupe se trouvait le reste de la guilde, des grands, des petits, ils était tous réunis en une petite boule compact. Ils était serrer les uns contre les autres et en y regardant de plus près. Les mages de Fairy tail, pouvaient voir qu'ils se tenait les mains, pourquoi ? pour se donner du courage ? de la force ? de la patience ? Toute ces questions se bousculait dans leurs tête.

Le maître de Story of Dragons se releva puis peu de temps après les groupe qui se trouvait derrière le maître, puis la petite boule compacte. Les regards de la petite boules se dirigèrent vers les membres de Fairy tail, ils tressaillirent. Les regards des membres étaient dur et froid. Fairy tail tourna leurs regards vers les trois personnes se trouvant derrière le maître de Story of Dragons. Le jeune homme s'avança vers son maître et murmura quelque mots a son oreille, les dragon-slayer de Fairy tail levèrent les oreilles.

- Maître, murmura-t-il regarder les, je doute qu'ils ne se contrôle très longtemps. Regarder les, que se soit Sacha, Karu, Mark ou Q. Raïki, Don, Syou, Melly ou Katia. Ils vont leurs sautez à la gorge. Ils pensent à …

- Suffit répliqua le Maître, il se retourna vers sa guilde et répliqua. Vous étiez tous d'accord, alors maintenant assumez.

Fairy tail haussa un sourcil. La jeune femme au cheveux bleu fit un pas en avant et s'interposa.

- Excuse nous d'être sceptique comparer à eux fit elle en adressant un signe du menton pour désigner Fairy tail. C'est juste que nous l'avons vue partir en courant. PARCE QUE TU AS ETE TROP LACHE POUR L'AFFRONTER ELLE-MÊME hurla-t-elle.

Tous fut choquer par l'audace de la jeune fille. Au grand étonnement de tous, se fut la jeune fille au cheveux violet qui la calma.

- Non mais ça va pas de lui parler comme ça fit elle doucement.

- MAIS TU N'ES PAS EN COLERE, REGARDE SE QU'IL NOUS A FAIT FAIRE, ça fait une semaine finit elle en murmurant.

- On n'y peut rien, Lucy reviendra, tu l'as connaît Fairy tail tressaillit en entendant le nom de la constellationniste qu'ils avaient perdu il y a de cela 6 ans. De plus si Jellal à réagit de la sorte c'est qu'il y a une raison.

Fairy tail tressaillit de nouveau. Temps de coïncidence, l'une des membres de la guilde de Story of Dragons portait le même nom que leurs défunte constellationniste, et leur maître s'appelait Jellal, comme l'une des connaissances d'Erza, la guilde se tourna vers elle. Erza regarda le maître de la guilde de Story of Dragons.

- Jellal murmura-t-elle. Ce n'est pas possible, tu ne peux pas être Jellal.

Le maître enleva sa cagoule et regarda Fairy tail, Erza étouffa un cri. Ce n'était pas possible Jellal était mort, exécuter par le conseil. Non, Erza secoua la tête, non c'était impossible.

- Bonjour à tous, ou devrais-je dire plutôt bonsoir fit Jellal, il regarda la guilde de Fairy tail, puis regarda Makarof. Je vois que vous ne leurs avait rien dit Makarof.

- Je pensais que tu pourrais le faire toi même, Jellal.

Jellal hocha la tête, il regarda les mages de Fairy tail, mais il omis de regarder Erza.

- Bon dans ce cas, je me présente même si vous devez tous me connaître. Je suis Jellal Fernandez, maître de Story of Dragons, voici mes suppléant Ash l'homme en noir s'avança et alors Fairy tail vue qu'il y avait un chien.

- Je suis Ash se présenta l'homme. Je suis le dragon-slayer de l'obscurité, voici mon loup, Clare, il remplace un exceed. Je suis le second suppléant de maître Jellal.

- … Meghan...

- Je me présente, Meghan. Dragon-slayer de l'air et de l'esprit. Voici Pouf mon exceed. Je suis la quatrième suppléante de Jellal; fit elle avec un ton morne et buter.

- …. pff... et enfin Mendy..

- Bonsoir, je me présente. Je m'appelle Mendy, je suis la sœur jumelle de Meghan, dragon-slayer de l'Esprit, notre mère est l'impératrice des Dragon. Je suis mage de rang-S, et voilà mon exceed Isle. Je suis la troisième suppléante de Jellal. Je peux communiquer avec les dragons par penser en traversant les mondes.

- Woua Mendy, on peut dire que tu as tout dit de toi, tes bien la seule.

- Il faut dire que je suis la seule a savoir ce que Lucy voulait que l'on fasse.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Mendy se tut, et regarda le sol, puis elle murmura.

- De toute façon, si elle vient, elle viendra seule...

Personne ne comprit...

À … :

Tous les dragons était réunis. Les douze dragons étaient réunis, il ne manquait plus qu'une personne. Les dragons commençait à s'impatienter, même l'impératrice des dragon commençait à en avoir assez d'attendre. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'elles étaient parties. Lucy avait décidé d'emmener Lydie chez son père, l'impératrice lui avait bien spécifier qu'elle devait renoncer à ne pas les emmener. Lucy avait affirmer qu'elle le savait bien. Du coup elle était partie et avait emmener sa fille voire son père bien que ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir.. elle était partit depuis maintenant 6 heures qu'elle était partit. Pourquoi mettait-elle autant de temps ? habituellement ça ne prenait pas plus de 10 minutes. Mais là ça faisait 6 heures, que pouvait il bien se passer ? Les dragons entendirent des pas de course et un souffle court. Ils se retournèrent et virent Lucy arriver.

- Désoler pour le retard... Alban, m'as retenu trop longtemps a mon goût.

- Et on peut savoir ce que vous avez fait; demanda malicieusement Land.

- Ça ne te regarde en aucun cas répliqua sèchement Lucy. Bon il me semble qe vous m'avez kidnapper pour que je vous ouvre le portail, alors on y va...

Les dragons soufflèrent un coup. Elle leur avait fait au moins 1 milliard de scènes pour ne pas ouvrir le portail. Pendant la semaine qui avait précéder le départ pour Fiore, Lucy n'avait fait que se plaindre auprès de Scilicet. L'impératrice des Dragons avait accepter toute ses audiences mais avait toujours refuser d'annuler la rencontre. Lucy avait donc essayer de partir avec Lydie mais Scilicet les avait retenu enfermer dans un nuage très confortable. Nala et Lydie avait accepter se qu'il se passait et Lucy s'était murer dans le silence. Nala avait bien essayer de la faire réagir mais lorsqu'elle avait réussit Lydie était partit s'amuser et Lucy avait fondu en larme. Du coup Lucy c'est déclarer kidnapper.

- Bon alors allons y, souffla-t-elle.

- Les dragons hochèrent la tête.

Du côté des guildes :

Personne ne comprit, comment ça « elle reviendra seule... ». Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Et puis qui était la Lucy dont tout le monde parlaient ? se demandait Fairy tail.

- Mais qui est cette Lucy dont vous parlez ? demanda Mirajane qui n'avait piper mots jusque là.

- Pff, Lucy, c'est notre Lucy ok ? Ça te regarde en quoi de savoir qui sais ? demanda Karu.

- Eh le biberon ambulant, tu veux pas te la fermer deux minutes, ça sert à rien ce que tu dit ok ? riposta Sacha.

- Rahh mais fermer là tout les deux ! ordonna Mark.

- En plus ça sert à rien ce que vous dite fit Syou.

De nouveau personne du côté de Fairy tail ne compris.

- En plus vous parlez trop, alors qu'on a pas besoins de tout ce tintouin riposta Kiari.

- On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ? demanda de nouveau Mirajane.

- Oh, toi la blanchatre, on t'a demander de te taire ! répliqua Sacha.

- Eh toi tu ne parle pas comme ça à ma sœur cracha Lisanna en se rapprochant de Mirajane.

- Toi idem, pour une fois je suis d'accord avec la 'tite fleur acquiesça Karu.

- ÇA SUFFIT, hurla Mendy se qui fit taire tout le monde. Maintenant vous vous la fermer et vous fit elle en regardant sa guilde vous vous excusez. Vous n'aviez aucune raison de les insulter. Si elle vous voyait elle aurait honte de vous.

La guilde baissa la tête.

- Excusez les, ils sont sur les nerfs, comme nous tous je présume. Mais comprenez les, c'est rare que nous rencontrions une autre guilde. Mais si en plus la guilde que nous rencontrions est détester par certains membres les chose sont assez compliquer. Nous parlions de Lucy Rochardie et...

Des rugissements surgirent du haut, tous levèrent les yeux et virent une lueurs blanche les éblouir, puis une bleu, et encore une autre, une verte, une marron, une jaune, une noire, une grise et ainsi de suite. Jusqu'à ce qu'une rouge les éblouissent. Et c'est alors qu'une chose incroyable se trouvait devant leurs yeux. Quinze dragons de couleurs varier se trouvait devant eux, sur l'un des dragons se trouvait une jeune femme, elle avait de long cheveux lui arrivant jusqu'au reins, elle portait un t-shirt rouge vif, sans manche et un shirt en jean très très mini. Elle était sur un dragon rouge...

- Ignir, murmura Natsu. Lucy...

Lucy descendit d'Ignir.

- Merci Ignir puis elle se tourna vers Mendy. Primo je ne m'appelle pas Richardie, deuzio pourquoi vous parliez de moi ? Et tercio Pourquoi vous me regarder tous comme ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Lucy se dirigea vers Mendy la serra brièvement dans ses bras elle se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelque instant, Lucy hocha la tête puis se détourna.

- Bon vous fit elle en regardant sa guilde qu'est ce qui vous prend de réagir ainsi ? À croire que vous êtes idiot au point de vous entre-tuer devant d'autres personne que la guilde elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua … Jellal. Elle couru dans ses bras. Fairy tail hocha un sourcil.

- Jellal tu m'as tellement manquer murmura-t-elle, puis elle lui foutu un coup de poing au dessus du crâne. QU'EST CE QUE TU AS FOUTU PENDANT LES 6 DERNIERS MOIS ? TU M'EXPLIQUE ?

Jellal se frotta la tête, alors que Fairy tail restait choquer, cette fille, elle ressemblait comme deux goutte d'eau a leur Lucy, mais non c'était impossible, leur Lucy ne se serait jamais habiller comme ça, elle n'avait pas les cheveux aussi long et … leur Lucy était morte.

- Lucy murmura Levy. Impossible...

Lucy se retourna et regarda Fairy tail, elle regarda chacun des membres de son ancienne guilde, elle arborait un regard neutre, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Mirajane, Jett, Droy, Grey, Jubia, Elfman, Evergreen, Luxus, Bixlow, Fried, Kinana, Kana, Carla, Wendy, Lilly, Happy, … Natsu, … Lisanna. Son regard se rembrunit, puis elle regarda le maître de cette guilde, Makarof. Elle s'approcha de Makarof et s'inclina bas devant lui.

- Relève toi mon enfant murmura Makarof.

Lucy se releva et le regarda, puis commença la main sur le cœur.

- Je me présente, Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia. Mage de Story of Dragons, dragon-slayer des treize dragons, constellationniste, je peux ouvrir les portes entre les mondes, je peux voyager a travers les mondes stellaire. Mage au-dessus du rang-S, soit mage de rang-XS, première suppléante de l'abrutit qui se trouve à côté de moi maugréa-t-elle. Jeune larbin des Dragons. Et SERVANTE DU CRETIN QUI SE TROUVA A CÔTE DE MOI...

- Mais je ne te considère pas comme mon larbin fit remarquer Jellal.

- A d'autres, UN JOUR TU VIENS DORMIR A LA MAISON, ET LE LENDEMAIN TU PARS POUR SIX MOIS D'ABSENCE.. JE TE FAIS TON LINGE, LA NOURRITURE ET LE MENAGE. ET TU OSE DIRE QUE JE NE SUIS PAS TA SERVANTE..

- Eh calme ma Lucy, t'énerve pas pour si peux je te rappel que tu avais proposer que je vive chez toi..

Cette annonce jeta un froid, Lucy n'était pas morte mais en plus elle était avec Jellal, les mages de Fairy tail se tournèrent vers Erza, elle était devenu livide.

POV Erza :

Je venait à peine de retrouver l'une de mes sœurs, et mon amour secret que j'apprenais qu'ils était ensemble. Je regardait le maître, il savait que Lucy était vivante et il ne nous en avait rien dit, il a préférer nous mentir et nous dire qu'elle était morte, pourquoi ? Je ne comprend plus rien, je m'apprêtait à demander au maître qu'elle était cette mascarade. Mais la dispute des deux amoureux me ramena de leur côté.

- Bien sûre que je t'ai demander de vivre avec moi, tu était en loque, pas de ma faute si tu m'as fait intégrer ta guilde. Je te rappelle qu'au départ j'étais venu t'annoncer la mort de père. Et toi tu as fait tout un pataquesse du fait qu'on était frère et sœur. Il as bien fallut que je t'invite à vivre à la maison.

Alors là, si je m'attendait à ça, ils était frère et sœur. J'étais si soulager que j'aurais pus en pleurer.

- Mais ça veut dire que.. ? demandai-je tout de même. Vous n'êtes pas en couple ?

- En couple ? demanda Lucy. Avec ça ? fit-elle en pointant Jellal du bois. Certainement pas, je te le laisse volontiers ma chère Erza, a toi l'honneur de supporter ses ronflements plaisanta-t-elle, elle commença a rigoler puis s'arrêta sèchement.

Pourquoi c'était-elle arrêter de rire, cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu rire, elle ma sœur de cœur. Elle me regarda bizarrement puis détourna le regard. Qu'avait elle, elle partit se mettre à côté du présumer Ash. Celui-ci lui prit la main et la serra brièvement dans ses bras. Je regardais Natsu, lui regardais Lucy, avec Lisanna à ses côté. Je regardais Jellal qui se tourna vers Lucy une feuille à la main.

- Tient, dit-il. Joyeuse anniversaire, Lucy.

- Merci souri-t-elle elle regarda l'annonce puis éclata de rire. Détruire un rassemblement de guilde noir, enfin un truc qui me remontra le morale, j'aurais préféré une mission plus longue si tu veux mon avis. Ça me prendra combien de temps ? Une semaine tout au plus.

- Je sais bien, mais je me disait, rapport à ta fille répliqua-t-il géner.

QUOI ?SA FILLE... LUCY AS UNE FILLE ?

- Au faite, elle est où ? Où est passer ma petite nièce ?

- Chez son père répondit-elle sombrement.

SON PERE ?, évidemment, Lucy n'aurait pas eu un bébé toute seule, c'est impossible.

- Oh, désoler..

- Hnn...

Lucy n'avait pas l'air ravie, mais je vis une lueurs éclairer ses yeux, le silence se fit chez Story of Dragons, mais personne ne savaient pourquoi enfin c'est l'impression que me donnait mes camarades lorsque je les regardais. Peut-être Lucy avait-elle rompu avec le père ? Où bien le père était partit lorsqu'il avait appris sa grossesse ? Je n'en sais rien, et ça m'énerve au plus haut point. Lucy sembla se rappeler notre existence car elle nous regarda et repris :

- Je pense toujours que ça ne servait à rien de les appeler. Je peux très bien, me débrouiller toute seule.. Vous allez tous m'encombrer plus qu'autres choses finit-elle sans nous lâcher du regard, elle semblait s'adresser au maître pourtant sa remarque était pour nous tous.

- Pourtant, si nous sommes là c'est que ta mission ne dois pas beaucoup avancer; fit remarquer Lisanna d'un ton acerbe.

Ça remarques surprit tous le monde, non pas la remarque en elle-même mais plutôt le ton qu'elle avait employé pour s'adresser à Lucy. Pourquoi lui parlait-elle ainsi ? Lucy répondit d'un ton neutre.

- Ou alors, c'est peut-être parce que. Personne n'a confiance en moi..

- Et on s'en étonne ?

- Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

- Ça signifie que tu as abandonné Fairy tail, tu te présente 6 ans après et tu nous traite d'incapable ?! Tous le monde te croyais morte alors que tu avais abandonné la guilde..

Cette annonce jeta un froid, je regardais tour à tour Lucy et Lisanna. Que ce passait il pourquoi étaient elles comme ça ? Je vis Lisanna regarder Lucy avec suffisance et Lucy quand à elle serrait les points. Je vis l'un des camarades de Lucy s'avancer et demander.

- Et on peut savoir qu'elle est ton nom, l'insolente ?

- Je m'appelle Lisanna, et je ne suis pas insolente, je ne fait que dire la vérité..

L'inconnu se tendit, Lucy s'approcha de lui et lui posa la main sur l'épaule, mais que ce passait-il, pourquoi faisait elle ça, comme si elle le calmait..

- Chut murmura-t-elle. Calme toi,... je te le promet, mais chut, s'il te plaît pas maintenant.

J'avoue que je ne compris rien à cette histoire, de plus je n'étais pas sûre de ce que Lucy disait, j'essayais seulement de lire sur ses lèvres. En tout cas son ami souffla et baissa la tête, je le vis juste esquisser un sourire.

- Oh faite Lucy, puisque tu es en vis, tu vas peut être pouvoir nous expliqué pourquoi tu es partit ?

- Peut être parce que tu l'as forcer ?! lança l'inconnu en relevant la tête.

- MARK ! hurla Lucy en lui assénant un coup de poing.

- QUOI ? Tu vas pas te laisser insulter par cette vipère alors que c'est elle qui ta fait quitter cette putain de guilde hurla-t-il.

Cette nouvelle jeta un froid. Lucy désarticula l'inconnu du nom de Mark. Non, c'était impossible. Personne ne l'avait forcer à quitter la guilde. On la croyait morte, tout le monde la pleurait, même Lisanna... enfin je crois...

- Premièrement, mes affaires ne concerne personne énonça-t-elle au dit Mark. Toi pas plus qu'un autres, de plus fit-elle en se retournant vers sa guilde. Mes affaires ne doivent pas freiné une collaboration, (bien qu'inutile si vous voulez mon avis). Deuxièmement elle se retourna. Pour répondre à ta question Lisanna, ma décision de quitter Fairy Tail, ne regardait que moi elle regarda le maître. Et je pense encore aujourd'hui que c'était une bonne décision, ça m'a permit d'évoluer.

Je vis le maître hocher la tête, un signe imperceptible, mais Lucy parut le remarquer. Elle regarda la petite Mendy, cette dernière secoua la tête. Mais que se passait-il était-ce un langage codée ? Je vis Lucy souffler, et se tourné vers l'un des dragons, celui avec les écaille blanche, certaines reflétant des couleurs bleuter ou mauve. Le dragon était majestueux sur sa tête, reposait un diadème ou se trouvait des pierres de différente couleur. En faisant bien attention je remarquais que c'était les couleurs des quatorze autres dragons, en la regardant un sentiment de bien être m'enveloppa, elle semblait gentille, forte, responsable. Je ressentis une grande puissance magique émaner de ce dragons. Bizarrement je remarquais seulement que lors de ma contemplation aucun mots n'avait été échanger entre Lucy et le dragon, mais je remarquais aussi que tous les dragons semblait en pleine concentration, mais il n'était pas seuls apparemment. Mendy et Meghan elles aussi semblaient concentré. Story of Dragons semblaient attendre et comme moi ne rien comprendre. Je regardais le maître, apparemment lui non plus ne comprenait pas ainsi que tout les membres de la guildes. Je décidais d'interrompre ce moment, auquel personne n'y comprenait rien.

- Excusez-moi, mais peut on savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi se soudain silence ?

- Oh, euh.. oui euh. Erza, euh.., comment dire euh... balbutia Jellal. Euh en faite, euh... ils sont en train de...

- Rah mais parle correctement tu veux ?! interrompit Ash, il se tourna vers moi et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais un sentiment de malaise m'envahit. Ils sont entrains de communiquer par penser. Les dragons ont cette capacités en eux, quand au fille, vue qu'elles sont dragon-slayer de l'esprit, elles peuvent se mêlé au discussion.

- Mais Lucy, n'est pas un dragon-slayer. ! interrompit Grey, qui semblait avoir retrouver la parole.

- Non, Lucy n'est pas un dragon-slayer a proprement parler c'est une...

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase, il venait de se prendre un coup de la part de … Lucy ! Cette dernière n'avait pas l'air très heureuse d'ailleurs..

- Ash, ne divulgue plus jamais des information sur moi t'en que tu n'en à pas reçut l'autorisation. Qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin en ce moment ? Ou bien tu as enfin trouver la fille de tes rêve ? (elle eut un sourire ironique). Ou bien tu est devenue idiot ?

Ash râla, Lucy n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur, ce n'était plus la petite Lucy qui était rentrer à Fairy Tail et qui c'était quelques années après fait passer pour morte. Non, cette Lucy là, semblait plus forte, avait plus d'autorité sur les gens, elle avait le regard dur, froid, mais emplis de sentiment envers ses amis. Je m'avançais vers elle.

- Calme toi Lucy, Ash ne faisait rien de mal, il nous expliquais seulement se qu'il ce passait.

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour déclarer à tout le monde ce qu'est ma magie..

- Mais enfin Lucy nous sommes tes amis ! intervint Mirajane.

Lucy ne répondit pas, après coup je me rendis compte des paroles de Mirajane. Cela faisait maintenant six ans que nous pensions qu'elle était morte, six ans qu'elle nous avait fuit. Six ans sans nouvelle, peut être même plus. Six ans et aujourd'hui, nous nous retrouvions, dans des conditions plus ou moins froide. Et Mirajane lui sortait que nous étions amis ?! Comme si de rien n'était. Je savais comme personne à quel point la perte de Lucy avait briser le cœur de Mira, enfin je veux dire Mirajane. Depuis que l'ont avaient appris la ''mort'' de Lucy, elle avait refuser qu'on continue à l'appeller Mira.

Lucy quand à elle avait les poings serrer, tout est stresser chez elle. La mâchoire, les poings, les yeux, tout indiquait que c'était une bombe à retardement, mais je ne savais pas de quoi ! Bombe de tristesse ? Bombe de colère ? Nul ne peut le savoir. Je fit un pas vers elle, le silence était de nouveau pesant.

- Lucy, tu ne pense pas que nous méritons au moins de connaître les raisons qui t'ont pousser à quitter la guilde sans nous parler ?

- Je vais te répondre par une autre question me répondit Lucy en rouvrant les yeux, sans pour autant desserrer ses poings. Combien de temps avait vous mis avant de vous rendre compte de mon départ ?

Elle ne me parlait pas seulement à moi, mais aussi à tous les autres membres de la guilde, Personne n'osa répondre. Elle se tourna vers le maître, il baissa la tête et répondit.

- Trois semaines, ils ont mis trois semaines avant de s'en rendre compte.

Lucy ferma les yeux, plus un bruit. Je vis les mages derrière elle nous regarder avec horreur.

- Je vois fis Lucy, elle esquissa un sourire. Comme quoi je ne m'était pas tromper à l'époque.


	5. Chapter 5 Des explications ambigüe

**Souvenir**

**et**

**explication pas très explicative.**

- Je vois, comme quoi je ne m'était pas trompée à l'époque.

Cette phrase résonna dans les esprits de tous les mages de Fairy Tail oui, c'est vrai qu'ils avait mis du temps avant de se rendre compte de l'absence de Lucy. Mais le temps avait passé et l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts et avec la tristesse qui les accablaient, ils avaient oublié se léger détail. Les mages de Story of Dragons avaient le cœur lourd, comment était-t-il possible d'oublier une personne cher a notre cœur ? Tous Fairy Tail avait le visage bas, un ange passa, puis un autre et encore un autre.

- Oui tu as raison, si ils veulent avoir une chance de survivre il faudrait commencer tous le monde releva la tête et regarda Lucy, elle venait de parler a voix haute, alors que personne avant elle n'avait parler.

Ça remarque en surprit plus d'un, tous la regardait mais elle ne parut pas sans apercevoir. Elle regardait au loin, elle esquissa un sourire, et se tourna vers le dragon blanc.

- Je pense que tu peux prendre les chose en mains Scilicet, enfin façon de parler souri-t-elle amèrement. Moi de mon côté je vais me balader, après une semaine coincé entre quatre mur, je pense bien avoir mériter un petit peu de détente elle s'étira. Bon et si vous avez besoin de moi, vous m'envoyez Ash, lui saura ou me trouver...

- Non, attend l'un de nous va t'accompagner intervint le dragon blanc, Scilicet. Ce n'est pas prudent dans cette forêt.

- Mais non, c'est bon ça i...

- C'est un ordre.

Un nouveau silence retentit après cette échange, Lucy souffla, et finit par acquiescer.

- Mais je te préviens, il est or de question que je me trimbale avec un dragon a mes côté dans une forêt aussi belle que celle-ci.

- Je crains que...

- Laisse Scili' Ignir se transforma en humain, à la stupéfaction de tous. Je m'en charge.

- Encore Ignir, tient comme c'est étonnent lança un dragon vert.

Lucy souffla, elle fit comme si de rien était, et s'enfonça dans la forêt accompagner d'Ignir. Tous les regardaient s'éloigner, sans un regard en arrière.

- Cette fille mettra au monde un p'tit dragon formidable, j'en suis certain lâcha le dragon vert.

Un _''QUOI ?''_ retentissant s'échappa de tous les mages, aussi bien de Fairy Tail que de Story of Dragons. Ils étaient tous plus choquer les uns que les autres.

- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de la chercher hein ? demanda le dragon marron. Tu sais que si elle t'entend tu vas passé un sale quart d'heure, Land.

- Oh la ferme, Flex, cette fille ne peut rien contre moi.

- Ouais, t'as raison papa l'approuva Sacha.

- Je pense qu'il serait bon que tous le monde soit au courant de la situation, si vous vouliez bien faire moins de bruit coupa le dragon bleu foncé qui n'était autre qu'Aqua, le dragon de l'eau.

- Oui, tu as raison, excusez-moi madame la duchesse lança ironiquement Land. Mais peut être qu...

- IL SUFFIT, comment oser vous vous comporter ainsi. Land calme toi, il est inutile de te comporter ainsi devant ton fils unique. Je souhaiterais mettre au courant les mages de ce qu'il va se passer.

Les mages acquiescèrent, et Land n'eut d'autre choix que d'écouter.

- Je pense que messieurs les maîtres de guilde vous qui nous avez demandé de vous rejoindre, êtes au courant, peut être pouvez-vous annoncer à chacune de vos guilde se qu'il va se passer.

POV Jellal :

Je me tournais vers Makarof et acquiesça aux dire de l'impératrice dragon. Je m'installa avec lui sur une pierre, nous permettant d'observer les deux guildes. Bizarrement elles ne se mélangeaient pas, je pinça des lèvres, mais ne dit rien. Les choses risquait s'être plus compliquer que se que nous ne pensions. Je me tournais vers Makarof, il ne laissa rien transparaître, aucune émotion. Il m'invita à prendre la parole, se que je fis de suite.

- Très bien, dans ce cas je vais commencer. Si vos deux guildes se sont réunis en se jour, c'est pour aider l'une de nos mages dans une des missions des plus périlleuse qui soit..

- Et cette mage est Lucy, si j'ai bien compris m'interrompis Lisanna, je ne lui adressa pas un regard, mais acquiesça.

Pourquoi réagissais-je ainsi, cette fille ne m'avais rien fais. Peut-être lui en voulais-je pour tous le mal qu'elle avait fait a ma sœur. ''Ma sœur'', je souris intérieurement sachant que Lucy aurait refusé que je dise ça a haute voix. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle a toujours refusé que je l'appelle ''petite sœur'' devant les autres, autant à la maison, je peux bien l'appeler en lui disant un truc du genre _''Où as-tu mis le savon petite sœur ?''_ mais elle refuse que je l'appel ''petite sœur'' devant les autres. Ah les filles et leurs histoires je n'y comprend rien. Elle change d'humeur comme de chemise. Un coup ça va, deux seconde après ça ne va plus. Que c'est compliqué.

Enfin bref, toujours est-il que j'ai refusé de regarder Lisanna. Cette fille à beau avoir une tête d'ange, on se demande qu'elle est la lueur qu'elle cache au fond de son regard. Comme lorsqu'elle a vue Lucy, elle lui a lancé un regard, qui sait ce qui se passe entre ces deux filles là. Enfin bref, j'acquiesçai donc à la déclaration de Lisanna, et poursuivit mon discoure.

- Effectivement, nous sommes réunis pour aider Lucy.

- En quoi sa mission est-elle périlleuse ? demanda Grey.

- Et pourquoi doit-on l'aider ? poursuivit Lisanna, mais il semblerait que personne ne se soit aperçu de sa question mis à part moi Les questions continuèrent à fusé.

- Pourquoi l'a-t-elle prise si elle est dangereuse ? demanda Levy.

Un brouhaha général remplis les rend de Fairy Tail, Story of Dragons quand a elle était tous ce qu'il y a de plus calme Kana se tourna vers eux et les interpella.

- Et vous, pourquoi ça vous étonne pas ?

- Lucy est la mage la plus puissante de la guilde après le maître, et encore a chaque fois qu'ils se battent en duel, ils arrivent à égalité répondit simplement Rye. Vous savez, si vous avez autant confiance en la puissance de vos camarade qu'en celle de Lucy, il ne faut pas s'étonner qu'elle soit partit énonça-t-il.

Sa remarque jeta un froid. Les mages de Fairy Tail avait le visages bas, soudain Juvia demanda :

- Est-ce que Lucy a dit pourquoi elle avait quitté Fairy Tail ?

Story of Dragons se consulta du regard, ce fut Meghan qui prit la parole, bien que réticente au fait de devoir dévoiler une partie de la vie de Lucy.

- Vous savez, lorsque Lucy est arrivé elle ne se mélangeait jamais aux autres, elle ne nous parlait pas, elle était à peine présente à la guilde. En faite, elle passait prendre une mission et partait la faire, toujours toute seule. Enfin toujours toute seule, elle avait Nala avec elle. Le fait qu'elle ne parle à personne en a rendu fou plus d'un elle se retourna pour jeté un regard à Ash. Et puis un jours Ash à pété les plombs.

Flash back (raconter par Meghan) :

Je me trouvais au bar, comme à mon habitude. Les autres avaient de nouveau tout détruit dans la guilde, et mon bar fut encore une fois réparer par Kukaï. Mais bref passons, Lucy venait d'entrer dans la guilde elle revenait d'une mission de quelques semaines, elle a regardé la pièce blasé et a soufflé, elle est allée au tableau des missions. Elle en avait choisi une au hasard, elle s'apprêtait a partir, mais je tentais de la retenir.

- Alors Lucy, comment c'est passé ta dernière mission, tu cumule dis-moi. Tu devrais prendre une pause.

Elle a passé son chemin comme si elle n'avait rien entendue, je me souviens sur le coup j'étais profondément blesser, elle avait poursuivit son chemin mais Ash l'avait retenue par le bras. Elle s'était stopper, il y avait eu un silence religieux dans la guilde, qui pourtant était toujours turbulente. Personnes avant lui n'avait jamais oser la toucher.

- Pourquoi tu ne parle pas ? l'interrogea-t-il. Pourquoi ne restes-tu jamais ? Pourquoi es-tu si froide envers tous le monde ? Nous ne demandons qu'à être tes amis.. Être dans une guilde, ça veut dire partager, et avoir une confiance totale en ses membres.

Je me souviens a ce moment là l'avoir sentit se figer, elle allait parler je le sentais, mais Ash à continuer de parler, et elle se tût.

- Tu sais que pour la dernière fois on s'excuse tous de t'avoir attaquer, si on avait sût que tu voulais entré dans la guilde on ne t'aurais pas attaquer et...

- Lâche immédiatement mon bras..

Elle avait parlé lentement, froidement et durement. C'était les premiers mots qu'elle nous adressait depuis son entré dans la guilde et se devait être une menace. On sentait à ses paroles, tout du moins on imaginait qu'elle avait vue des chose inimaginable. On avait l'impression qu'elle avait vecue des chose horrible, assister à des truc pas pensable, elle était prisonnière de son passé. Tous le savaient mais personne ne savait pourquoi.. Elle était en position de faiblesse et Ash n'a rien trouvé de mieux que l'enfoncer dans ses retranchement en lui expliquant ce qu'était une guilde. Au bout d'un moment, Lucy se dégagea violemment le bras, elle lui jeta un regard noir.

- Je sais ce qu'est une guilde, merci. Crois-le ou non mais vous n'êtes pas la première guilde que je rencontre. Tu veux que je te dise ce qu'est une guilde ? C'est un endroit ou on te fait croire que vous êtes tous amis, que vous êtes une famille et tout en disant ces paroles, je les ai vue. J'ai vue les larmes qui s'écoulait de ses yeux, elle était profondément blessée, touchée, humiliée. Elle s'était essuyée rageusement les yeux, c'était la première fois que j'ai vue Lucy Heartfillia pleuré et la dernière je crois aussi. Malgré ses larmes elle avait continuer :

- Vous vous croyez une famille, des amis, pff laisses-moi rire. Vous n'êtes que des remplaçant, et lorsque l'on découvre quelqu'un meilleur que vous, vous êtes remplacés, ignorés, rejetés, vous êtes oubliez tout simplement. Alors si c'est ça que tu appelles une famille, permet-moi de te dire que tu n'es qu'un ignorant. Et que le jour où ça te tombera dessus tu te rendra compte que la vie est cruelle.

Tout en finissant ça phrase, elle s'était avancée vers les portes, et c'est lorsqu'elle allait les passer qu'Ash lui dit :

- Tu te trompe, lorsqu'on est une famille, on oublie personne, si c'est comme ça que ça c'est passé dans ton ancienne guilde, alors dis-toi qu'elle était nul. Sache que nous on a prit exemple sur la plus grande guilde de Fiore, alors n'abandonne pas. Reconstruis ta vie, peut être que tu y arriveras avec nous.

Elle avait sourit.

- C'est aussi ce qu'il disait avait-elle murmuré avant de partir.

Fin du Flash Back (de Meghan) :

Elle avait le regard dans le vague, je crois qu'elle attendait une réaction de la part de Fairy Tail qui n'arriva pas. Elle les regarda, je vis ses traits se tendre. Elle lança d'un ton glaçant espérant que ça les fasse réagir j'imagine.

- Lorsqu'elle est rentré dans notre guilde elle avait quitté la votre depuis seulement une année. C'est de vous qu'elle parlait, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait, pour qui vous l'avez abandonné, mais une chose est sûre. Lorsqu'on est une famille on ne se traite pas les uns les autres ainsi.

Elle était en colère, je le sentais. Tout Story of Dragons étaient en colère, j'étais en colère. Comment osaient-il se comporter ainsi ? A croire que ça ne leur faisait rien. Je regardais tour à tour tous les membres de la guildes de Fairy Tail, lorsque mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un visage fin, des yeux marrons, un nez droit et fin, des lèvres tentantes, le tout encadré de cheveux écarlate. C'était Erza, ma Erza, la petite fille qui pleurait lorsqu'on était dans la tour du paradis. Cette Erza était devant moi, Erza Scarlette de Fairy Tail pleurait. Pleurait-elle l'absence de son amie ? Pleurait-elle de rage ? La rage d'avoir oublié une personne cher a son cœur ? La rage d'avoir perdu quelqu'un de cher ? Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas, j'assiste. J'assiste aux larmes de ma bien aimée qui cherche en vain de cacher ses larmes. J'étends mon regard, maintenant je ne regarde pas seulement Erza, mais je regarde tous le monde. Je regarde tout Fairy Tail, et je les voie pleurer. Je voie chacun des membres de Fairy Tail pleurer, ils pleurent Lucy, ou bien simplement leurs oublie. Je voie la petite Levy, se réfugier dans les bras du mec aux piercings, Gajeel je croie. Si mes souvenir son bon, le mec plein de piercings s'est Gajeel. Je voie l'autre bleu, Juvia qui tente en vain de retenir ses larmes, le mec à coté d'elle Grey, il essaie de la calmer mais, lui aussi il pleure. La petite Wendy s'est réfugiée dans les bras de Roméo.

Je sourie vaguement, Lucy m'avait toujours dit qu'à son départ, des couple commençait à se former. Elle me les avait tous cité, _« Juvia & Grey »_ m'avait-elle dit, _« Tu verras Jellal, ils finiront ensemble, ça crève les yeux. Ensuite il y aura Levy & Gajeel (même si tout les opposes), mais que veux-tu l'amour à ses raison que la raison ignore. Fried & Mirajane, ils sont trop mignon, déjà que Fried a du mal à parler avec les filles mais avec Mirajane Strauss c'est un cas. Puis vient le tour de Wendy (tu sais la fille de Grandinet) & Roméo ils sont trop 'gnon, à chaque fois qu'ils se croisent ils rougissent et font comme si de rien n'était.. alala. Et puis attend je te parie ce que tu veux que le maître va réussir à en séduire une. Mais bien sur elle est trop borné pour se rendre compte qu'elle l'aime.. Ensuite il y aura Erza.. »_ à se moment j'avais grimacé, puis elle avait continué comme si c'était la chose la plus simple a dire. _« … qui finira ses jours avec toi. »_ à se moment je suis devenue aussi rouge qu'une tomate, et elle, elle a rigolé. Je me souviens lui avoir demander pour son ex-coéquipier. _« Qui ? Happy ? Il finira avec Carla. »_ il y eut un blanc. _« Quand a Natsu, il finira avec Lisanna.. »_ sur-ce elle s'était levée pour partir se coucher. Et là j'ai su que j'avais fait une énorme boulette.

Au fond, elle ne s'était pas trompée de grand chose, les seules couple qu'elle m'a cité et qui ne sont pas présent, sont Erza & moi, bien évidemment, vu que ça n'arrivera jamais. Le maître et la mystérieuse femme borné.. quand aux autres ils sont tous présent.

- Continuons maintenant dis-je a tous, Fairy Tail releva la tête et Story of Dragons acquiesça. Il faut aider Lucy dans sa mission, je sais bien qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir, mais pour cela il faudrait qu'elle puissent se contrôler or se n'est pas le cas...

- Lucy sait se contrôler rugit une voix, c'était Mark. Elle sait mieux se contrôler que quiconque, il lui arrive parfois de pété les plombs, mais excusez-moi qui ne le ferais pas, entre Lydie, la guilde, la mission, les dragons, et Alban. Il y a de quoi tout balancer en l'air.

- De plus, si elle ''balance tout en l'air'' comme dit Mark, c'est aussi parce qu'elle garde tout pour elle poursuivit Kukaï.

- D'accord avec toi frangin Lucy fait trop de chose à la fois, et le seule moment ou elle laisse tout passer c'est lors des missions confirma Karu.

- En plus elle ne se détend qu'en présence de sa fille ajouta Syou.

- Moi, c'est pour ça que j'ai voter contre l'aide d'une guilde extérieur, elle n'a pas apprécier et en plus, elle ne pourra pas mettre toute sa force lors de l'attaque finale de peur de nous blesser finit Melly.

La plupart des mages de Story of Dragons lui jetèrent des regards bizarre. Elle avait raison, si Lucy ne relâche pas tout en missions, quand pourra-t-elle le faire ?

- Alors pourquoi avoir fait appelle a nous, si ça lui permet de se défouler ? demanda Grey.

- Parce que nous n'étions que trois a pensé à ça. Les autres ont souhaité la faire avancer en vous revoyant lui expliqua Melly.

- La faire avancer ?

- Oui, tu sais hum... Grey ? C'est bien ça ?

- Euh oui mais comment-tu.. ?

- Tu allais te déshabiller. Mais bon passons, Lucy est une fille qui a du mal a faire table rase du passer. Et pas mal d'idiot de la guilde se sont dit que si elle vous revoyait, elle pourrait enfin tourner la page. Ce qui est totalement débile, car justement les souvenirs remontrons. Non tout ce qu'on risque c'est qu'elle quitte la guilde...

Là le gros silence, plus personne ne parle. Parce qu'elle a raison, si Lucy ne nous pardonne pas, elle pourrait très bien partir en emmenant Lydie et je ne les reverrais plus jamais, ni ma sœur, ni ma nièce.

- Pff n'importe quoi intervint une voix bien connut de tous. Tu sais très bien que je peux pas quitter la guilde, Lydie serait malheureuse et Alban en profiterais pour avoir sa garde. Et puis si je partais qui est-ce qui vous mettrais une volé lorsque vous détruisez la guilde. De plus, on est une famille Lucy me jeta un regard. Même si on ne se voit pas régulièrement elle me fit un clin d'œil et regarda les autres. Et puis, on ne quitte pas une famille.

Ses mots en émurent plus d'un, lorsqu'une petite voix fluette retentit.

_Fin Pov Jellal._

_Pov Lucy :_

- Et nous Lucy, on était quoi ? me demanda Happy.

Je le regarda bizarrement, lui fit un petit sourire, et lui sortit.

- Toi, en tout cas, tu n'as toujours été qu'un stupide chat, qui mange du poisson, qui parle et qui vole..

J'entendis les exceeds de derrière protesté, ils se rapprochèrent de moi, et me sautèrent dessus.

- Et on se calme les minous, qui est-ce qui vous offre du poissons ? demandais-je en rigolant.

Aussitôt les minous se calmèrent, je crus discerné quelque rire de la part des membres de Story of Dragons. Je me relevais, mais une boule de poile bleue me sauta dans les bras en me donnant de petit coup de griffe. Story of Dragons se tus et Fairy Tail aussi. Je sentais bien que tous attendaient une réaction de ma part. Mais je ne dit rien, je me contentais de le serrer dans mes bras.

- Dis donc Happy, t'es devenus vachement lourd.. J'entends d'ici Nala te dire d'arrêter de manger du poisson et de te mettre au thé anglais.. m'esclaffais -je.

- C'est qui Nala ? me demanda-t-il. C'est le nom de ta fille ?

Et cette fois je ne fus pas la seule a rire, tout Story of Dragons riait. Nala, ma fille ! Mais où irais le monde..

- Non Happy, mais c'est tout comme je sortis une photo de mon portefeuille. Tiens regarde, la petite blonde là, c'est Lydie, ma fille.

- Elle a quel age ?

- Lydie ? Elle va fêter ses six ans dans peut de temps. Et lu vois là, la petite boule de poil rouge qui lui fait un sermon ? Et bien c'est Nala, c'est mon exceed.

- T'as un exceed ? Mais normalement ce n'est que les dragon-slayer qui on des exceeds non ? Donc, ça veut dire que t'es une dragon-slayer ?

- Oui, enfin plus où moins, les avis diverges la dessus n'est ce pas Land ?

Je me tournis vers le grand dragon vert de la Terre qui passait sont temps à me charrier. Je le vis jeté des regards pas très satisfait aux autres dragons qui ne le défendait pas. Je souris, ça fait bizarre de se dire que ce type aime bien m'embêter mais lorsqu'on s'occupe de lui, il y a plus personne. Je l'entendis me lancer un « Tu me le payera.. » suivit de grognement par télépathie. Je faillit exploser de rire, mais me retins, Jellal s'approcha de moi, un léger sourire au lèvre, mi-inquiet, mi-désespérer.

- Lucy ?! Peut on savoir à quoi est du se changement de réaction de ta part ?

Un changement de comportement, mais non, je n'ai pas du tout changer de comportement, je me dis juste qu'Ignir a raison. Bon alors, soit je lui dis, soit je lui dis pas.. Et si on mélangeait un peu les deux.

- Mais mon cher Jellal, je n'ai pas changé de comportement, non en faite, si tu veux tout savoir, on c'est dit avec Ignir que se serait génial si vous nous lâchiez la grappe. Donc on c'est dit qu'on ferait ce que vous voudrez et comme ça peut être, peut-être vous nous laisserez continué notre mission..

- Votre mission ? lança Land.

Je me tournis vers lui mais on ne me laissa pas terminé. Q venait de se décider a parler..

- Lucy, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Il faut que nous t'aidions..

- Q, toi qui es au courant de tout. Q il ne me reste plus qu'une information, une seul.

- Lucy, ta mission devrais être terminé depuis longtemps.

- Mais elle est terminé bordel de merde hurlais-je, au même instant je tapait du pied, et la terre se mit à trembler. J'ai terminé cette pu***n de mission. J'essaie juste de garder une personne en vie. Parce que pour finir cette mission, il faudrait qu'une personne meurt et je ne peux le concevoir.

Je m'arrêtais soudain de parler, j'en avais trop dis, je vis Q hocher la tête un léger sourire au lèvre. Il avait réussit, il m'avait piéger, il me connaissait bien, trop bien.. J'avais lâcher le morceau et lui me regardait avec satisfaction. Je lui jetas un regard noir, digne d'une meurtrière en pleine action. Il s'approcha en rigolant à gorge déployer, il me prit dans ses bras, me donna un baiser sur le haut du crane.

- Ah, ma petite Lucy, tu es tellement prévisible.. Au moins on a avancé, ça nous servira pour plus tard, mais j'imagine que tu refuse de nous dire qui est la personne qui doit mourir ?

Je lui jetai des regards des plus dévastateur et il s'éloigna en haussant les épaules apparemment il en avait fini des interrogations et il pouvait commencer à faire ses plan.. A ce moment précis, je me serais foutu une bonne baffe. Je jetais un regard à Ignir, je sens que je vais me faire eng***ler dans pas longtemps. Il perçut mon regard et secoua la tête, je lui rendis se signe. Ils ne comprenait pas, aucune personnes ici présent ne comprenait se que j'avais dis, t'en mieux.. Je me tournais vers Jellal, il me regarda bizarrement, puis j'entendis Gajeel demander :

- Et qui s'est qui doit mourir bunny girl, tu sais ?

- Oui Gajeel, mais fais moi plaisir et ne m'appelle plus Bunny girl..

Il y eut un silence, ils s'attendaient certainement que je leur donne un nom, je vis Elfman qui allait poser une question mais je l'interrompis :

- Nous ferions mieux de nous préparer un camp, la nuit ne va pas tarder a tomber. Et il vaudrait mieux être a l'abri des bêtes, et des mages qui rodent dans la forêt.. Perso, j'ai pas envie de devoir veiller sur le camp parce qu'on est a découvert..

- Mais nous avons bien dormit a l'extérieur et il ne nous est rien arriver, peut-être que... commença Lisanna.

Franchement celle-là si je pouvais lui coller les deux lèvres, je le ferais bien. Elle pouvait pas me lâcher les basques deux secondes, c'est bon elle a gagner, pas la peine de se vanter. Et elle avait continuer a parler du fait qu'aucun brigands ne les avaient attaqué, comme quoi je me trompais, et patati et patata elle se tait donc jamais.

- Eh Lisanna, rend moi service et ferme-là. Ça me fera des vacances.

Alors là, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il me semble avoir choquer les mages de Fairy Tail, je vis Lisanna commencer à pleurer. Aussitôt Natsu la prit dans ses bras et me lança sur un ton menaçant.

- Mais ça va pas Lucy ? Parle pas comme ça à Lisanna.

- Oh Natsu, si tu pouvais ne pas me donner d'ordre j'en serais grandement ravie. Et si tu pouvais la fermer par la même occasion ce serait sympas.

Je leur tournais le dos, et me retrouvais face à Jellal. Je lui lançait un sourire hypocrite.

- Tu vois comme quoi je m'entend très bien avec Fairy Tail..

- Tu as lancé les hostilités.

- Ah non, moi j'ai simplement suggérer de partir de cette clairière ou nous somme a découvert. D'ailleurs je vais de ce pas au lac pour dormir je sens que les mois qui vont suivre vont être compliquer.

- Les mois qui vont suivre ? Attends, tu pense que ça va durée combien de temps cette histoire ? demanda Jellal inquiet.

- Ah, mais ça Jellal ça dépend de vous, de vos performance !

J'esquissai un sourire a sa vue dépiter je glissais un _« Tu l'avais pas prévus ça ? »._ Je m'apprêtais à partir mais quelqu'un me retins, je me retournais, c'était Kana, j'avais eu le malheur de m'approcher d'elle. Manque de pots, elle avait l'air plutôt sobre. Je la regardais droit dans les yeux, mais elle ne me lâcha pas, je me tournais finalement vers elle. Elle me regarda dans les yeux, et moi je fis de même. Aucune de nous deux ne baissa le regard, je finis par sortir un _« Quoi ? »._

- J'ai une question commença-t-elle. Pourquoi as-tu quitté Fairy Tail, et en te faisant passé pour morte en plus ?

- Ça fait deux question remarquais-je. Alors laquelle je réponds ?

- Aux deux Lucy.

Je la regardais droit dans les yeux, ses questions était sérieuse, il fallait donner des réponses, sinon ça allait sentir le roussi une fois de plus. Je cherchais les mots, qu'est ce qui ce passerais si je disais la vérité ? Que des mauvaises chose, ça j'en suis sûre ? Alors voici le plan :

a* dire la vérité très très mauvaise idée.

b* les embrouiller en leur donnant de fausse réponse.

c* proposer un question réponse.

d* ne rien dire directement.

e* tout nier en bloc.

Je pense que la e est une très bonne idée. Mais en même temps, ne méritent-ils pas de connaître la vérité. Mais est ce que je méritais d'être rejeté comme ça, certainement pas. Bien dans ce cas jouons la carte b.

- Je suppose que si j'affirme que je l'ai fais par plaisir vous ne me croirez pas.

- Arrête de nous prendre pour des cons; me lança Gajeel.

- Dit donc Gajeel, le fait que tu sortes avec Levy n'a pas arrangé ton caractère. Mais bon, j'aurais essayer et c'est le principale.

- Mais attend Bunny girl, comment tu sais que je suis avec la crevette ?

- J'ai du flaire; lui indiquais-je en remuant le bout du nez.

- Lucy; coupa Mirajane.

- Bon bon ça va ! C'est bon, pas la peine de s'énerver.

- Nous avons le droit de savoir Lucy affirma Kana.

- Tu crois, pourquoi voulez-vous en savoir autant sur moi maintenant, alors que lors des trois derniers mois que j'ai passé à Fairy Tail vous vous foutiez totalement d'en savoir un minimum.

Je les vis tous se tendre, finalement j'avais réussis mon coup, je partis en lançant un regard à Jellal.

- Rendez-vous à ma cabane...

- … à quinze heure dans une semaine.

J'éclate littéralement de rire, j'arrive pas à le croire, il s'en souvient.

_Flash back ( toujours Pov Lucy) :_

Je me trouvais devant la guilde de Story of Dragons, encore une guilde ou je devais selon des informations douteuse trouver mon soi-disant frère. Pff n'importe quoi, je relis encore une fois la lettre que père m'avais laisser avant de mourir.

« Cher Lucy,

Je t'écrie cette lettre, sachant que lorsque tu la liras je serais certainement mort depuis longtemps. Quel ironie n'est ce pas, que je t'écrive une lettre alors que j'ai toujours dis que c'était une perte de temps. Seulement sache que ce que j'ai a te dire est important.

J'ai beaucoup aimé ta mère, mais quelques années avant ta naissance j'ai eu une aventure avec l'une de nos servante, Margareta. Elle avait de long cheveux bleue nuit, elle était magnifique pas aussi jolie que ta mère, mais magnifique tout de même. J'ai eu une aventure de quelques mois avec elle, nous nous sommes quitté nous disant qu'il le valait aussi bien pour elle que pour moi et ta mère (il s'agissait de sa confidente parmi les employées). Plusieurs années après ta naissance, elle m'a recontacté me disant que j'avais eu un enfant avec elle et qu'il était peut être temps que je prenne mon rôle de père en main. Je n'en ai rien fait tu imagine bien. Quelque mois plus tard j'ai appris sa mort, et j'ai essayé de chercher cet enfant qui était peut être de moi, il méritait d'avoir une famille. J'ai chercher, et chercher encore et encore mais je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de cet enfant.

C'est pour ça que je t'écris, parce que je veux que tu retrouve l'enfant de l'amie de ta mère, cet enfant qui est peut être le miens, et par conséquent ton frère. Je sais que tu le feras parce que tu es ma fille et que je te connais. Voici se que je sais de lui, c'est un garçon qui a probablement deux ans de plus que toi, et sa mère était Margareta Fernandez. Voilà ma fille, tu sais ce que tu as a faire. Je rejoins ta mère au paradis, à moins qu'on ne m'envoie en enfer.

Je t'aime Lucy, ma fille adoré.

Ton père qui t'aime, malgré ce que tu pense. »

Non mais franchement qu'est ce qui m'a pris de faire autant de recherche pour retrouvé un frère qui :

1- n'existe peut être pas

2- ne sait rien de tout ça

3- va me forcer a faire des choses comme tout lui dire de la vie de père alors que je n'en ai pas le temps.

Enfin bref, à cause de cette foutu lettre et de ma curiosité débordante j'ai chercher à retrouver ce soi-disant frère. Avec les informations de père j'ai pus constater que certain éléments concordait avec ce que j'avais vécu à … enfin lors de ma _seconde vie__. Fernandez_, j'avais entendu Erza m'en parler, Jellal Fernandez, un gars qui avait été avec elle à la tour du paradis, et qui lui faisait tourné la tête (enfin d'après ce que j'ai compris). Donc bref, après mille et une recherche j'avais fini par savoir qu'il était maître de guilde. Le problème c'était de savoir, où était sa guilde. Parce que comme il a été relâché pour je ne sais quelle méfait _« Génial mon frère est un malfaiteur qui vient juste d'être relâcher ! », _il ne pouvait pas être maître de guilde malgré son statu de mage sacré. J'avais découvert qu'il se pouvais qu'il soit maître, mais pas sur les papier il avait du créer sa propre guilde, mais avait dit qu'elle appartenait à un autre membre. Enfin bref, c'était au moins la troisième guilde que je faisais, alors si il n'était pas là, t'en pis pour lui. Ras-le-bol de le chercher au quatre coin de Fiore. J'entrais donc dans cette guilde, je vis les mages se redresser sur leur siège et se posté devant moi. Si ils croient que c'est ça qui va m'arrêter ils se gourent complètement, un silence pesant s'installe. Je reste à la porte pour ne pas qu'ils prennent cela pour une attaque, je les détaille les uns après les autres pour voir si je peux le trouver. Apparemment cette guilde à plusieurs dragon-slayer à ce que je sens. Un jeune homme, plutôt ténébreux s'avance et se place devant les autres mages. Il est … plutôt sexy, il faut bien l'admettre. Il a des cheveux noires, des yeux foncer, un visage fin et de fine lèvres qui esquisse un sourire. Il porte un jean noir, un t-shirt moulant noir et une cape noir aussi. Je finis donc de le détailler et le regardait droit dans les yeux lui aussi semblait avoir fini de me reluquer. Nous nous affrontâmes du regard, puis il se décida enfin a prendre la parole.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? me demanda-t-il.

Super galant le mec, pas un bonjour rien. En même temps je le comprend je ne suis pas d'humeur non plus à blablater pendant des heures.

- Bonjour a toi aussi lui lançais-je et je grommelais dans ma barbe un « Mal polie » bien placer, j'entendis quelque rire. Mais pour répondre à ta question, je dois parler à votre maître..

- Et qu'est ce que tu lui veux ? me demanda encore une fois l'inconnue.

- Je viens de spécifier que je devais parler au maître, et c'est pas toi visiblement alors sois gentil et dit moi où il est !

- Eh bien tu l'as devant toi, je suis le maître de cette guilde maintenant qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

- Je le dévisageais de haut en bas, de bas en haut je posais ma tête sur mon épaule et lui jetais un regard qui voulais dire _« tu-me-prend-pas-un-peu-pour-une-burne-toi ». _Je le regardais encore pendant une dizaine de minute et éclatais de rire. Le mage haussa l'un de ses sourcils, l'air sceptique.

- Heureux de te faire rire grommela ledit maître de guilde.

- Pardon, pardon je me calmais difficilement. Mais excuse moi, tu es si ...comique.

- Comique ?

- Oui, toi, le maître ?! C'est comique..

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle dans le fait qu je sois maître de guilde.

- Mais tu te dis maître de guilde, pourtant tu n'es pas Jellal Fernandez, or le maître de cette guilde s'est bien Jellal Fernandez.

Voilà, j'avais terminé le petit spich nécessaire pour savoir si j'étais au bon endroit. Si Jellal est bien le maître de cette guilde, je devrais le savoir, je dirais maintenant. Et là je me fis attaquer, j'eus juste le temps de mettre un bouclier protecteur eh bien, quel accueille. Apparemment je suis tomber au bon endroit pour une fois..

- Comment connais-tu Jellal ? me demanda un mec qui ressemblait un peu au faux maître.

Je ne pus empêcher un « Enfin » de sortir de ma bouche, je le trouvais enfin après t'en de temps.

- Comment ? me redemanda-t-il.

- Roh mais ça ne te regarde pas, je veux juste le voir ! Dis moi où il est ?

- C'est ça compte sur moi !

- Il faut que je le vois, sinon il pourrait y avoir de grave conséquence..

Je dis ça sur un ton tellement grave, et ils prennent ça pour une menace. Résultat je reçois de nouvelles attaques. Bon ça suffit maintenant, je leur balance un hurlement du dragon des esprits et un autre du dragon de l'obscurité. C'est bon ils ont l'air de se calmer je les regarde tous ils ont l'air blasé.

- Dites à Jellal Fernandez de me retrouver à la cabane du lac dans une semaine à 15 heure je commençais a partir mais on m'interpella..

- Quel cabane ?

- La cabane du lac Fliot, dites lui que je veux lui parler d'Erza ça devrait le faire venir..

Et je suis partie, je l'ai attendu pendant une semaine puis deux. J'ai donc décider de partir, Nala me disait de rester et je lui expliquais qu'on avait déjà suffisamment attendu.

- Prépare tes affaires, on part encore pendant quelque temps, mais on reviendra, c'est notre maison de toute façon.

- Mais Lucy tu ne vas pas pouvoir lui parler.

- Eh bien t'en pis pour lui, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

Au moment ou je lui dit cela, on entendit des sons, et je lâchais tout ce que j'avais dans les mains pour échapper de peu à une attaque... Attend une attaque, c'est impossible on est protéger contre les attaques, ça veut dire qu'il s'agit d'une personne qui a été invité. Et mis à part Jellal personne n'a été inviter. Génial je l'invite cordialement à venir parler avec moi et résultat je me fais attaquer par mon propre frère.

J'esquivais une attaque et contra avec l'ouverture de la porte du lion, et un hurlement du dragon de métal. Il me lança un sort que je ne pus identifier, j'appelai drogannis pour qu'elle m'aide à volé. Nous fusionnions ensemble et volions au-dessus de l'intrus, je lui lançais un ''serre du dragon de l'eau'' et lui atterrie dessus. Loki tenait une épée qui sortait de je ne sais où, contre le coup de Jellal quand à moi, je me trouvais assis à califourchon sur Jellal. Je lui arrachais le foulard qui lui cachait le visage, et le regardait dans les yeux. Il me lança un regard dur, je positionnais mes mains de part et d'autre de son corps, et me concentrant sur la terre je demandais aux racines de l'encercler et de le collé au sol. Ce qu'y ce fit avec plus ou moins de facilité.

Je me redressais, fit un signe à Loki lui signalant qu'il pouvait enlever son arme du coup de mon cher et tendre frère.

- Est-ce comme ça que tu accueille tes invités ? me demanda Jellal.

- Est-ce comme ça que tu toc à la porte lorsque tu es invité ? lui demandai-je a mon tour. Et tu es en retard ajoutai-je en le toisant du regard.

- Je ne pensais pas te trouver encore ici.

- Ça tu le dois à mon exceed Nala fis-je, et elle descendit de l'arbre ou elle s'était réfugier.

- Effectivement sans moi, Lucy serait partit depuis longtemps, vous devriez me remercier.

- Oh oui, merci de m'avoir emmener dans un piège, maintenant je suis clouer au sol.

- Ça t'apprendra à attaquer quelqu'un par derrière qui plus est une jeune fille, et plus particulièrement moi.

Je le regardais de haut en bas et je décidais de le libérer de l'emprise de ses chaîne en racine. Je demandais donc au racine de retourner à leur place. Je me détournais de lui :

- C'est débile de faire ça, de se disputer alors qu'on a pas de temps à perdre. Ce genre de petit jeux ridicule pour se tester l'un, l'autre ne m'intéresse pas.

Je l'entendis se relever, je me retournais vers lui. Il eut un hochement de tête, maintenant qu'il est debout je le détaille de haut en bat, et cherche une quelconque ressemblance avec père. N'est-ce pas son nez, ses cils ? Je ne sais pas, franchement. Une chose est sur c'est que nous ne nous ressemblons pas. J'étais le portrait cacher de maman et apparemment lui aussi ( enfin je veux dire le portrait de sa mère).

- Tu voulais me parler d'Erza ? me demanda-t-il.

Je fais un vague sourire.

- Erza ? A vrai dire cela va faire quelque mois que je ne l'ai pas vue.

- Tu m'as mentis ? Me demanda-t-il outré.

- Serais-tu venue si il n'avait pas s'agit d'Erza ?

Il me regarde bizarrement, comme si une deuxième tête m'étais poussée. Il fronce les sourcils, je crois qu'il vient de réaliser que je me foutais de sa tronche. Je repris avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer quelque chose.

- Si je t'ai demandé de venir c'est que j'avais quelque chose d'important à te dire je le regardais droit dans les yeux. Le nom de ta mère est belle est bien Margareta ?

Il re fronce les sourcils, se raidit, et hoche la tête le visage lourd. Alors c'est bon j'ai ma confirmation, c'est bien le fils de mon père et de la confidente de ma mère. Il m'interroge du regard. Je lui fais signe d'attendre une seconde. Je pars chercher la lettre de notre père, et la lui donne.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? me demanda-t-il.

- Lis lui répondis-je simplement.

Je le regardais pendant qu'il lisait la lettre, je le vie froncer les sourcils a de nombreuse reprise. Une fois qu'il eut finit sa lecture il me regarda dans les yeux avec incompréhension. Je lui expliquais :

- C'est une lettre que j'ai reçus de mon père peu de temps après sa mort. Comme tu l'as lus dans cette lettre il m'explique qu'il a eut une aventure avec la confidente de ma mère, alors qu'ils étaient mariées. Le nom de sa confidente était Margareta Fernandez. Ta mère il me semble, non ?! Mais bref, il paraît, que mon père, aurait eu un enfant avec cette femme je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Un enfant qui aurait, ton âge, ton nom, et la même mère que toi.

- Mais... il resta quoi quelques minutes. Mais ça voudrait dire que nous sommes...

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulait annoncer à haute voix ce que nous étions peut être. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant de nombreuse minutes, je fini par lui déclarer :

- Cela signifie que nous sommes PEUT ETRE, et je dis bien PEUT ETRE frère et sœur.

Il hocha la tête et relut la lettre. Il me regarda et s'approcha de moi, et sans que je n'y comprenne rien je me retrouvais dans ses bras. J'essayais tant bien que mal de le repousser, sans succès. C'est qu'il avait de la force ce bougre. Je restais donc dans ses bras, bizarrement je m'y sentais bien. Des bras forts, et protecteurs comme ceux de père. Je faillis lâcher une larme, mais me retins. Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas pour mon frère qui, lui, pleurait dans mes cheveux. Par dessus son épaule je vis Loki me faire un petit sourire avant de disparaître Nala quand a elle, me fit signe de le repousser elle me signala ça avec de gros yeux ce qui la rendait comique. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en repoussant doucement Jellal. Je lui essuyais les quelques larmes qui coulait sur ses joues, et lui adressa un sourire indulgent.

- Alors c'est comme ça que ce comporte le grand maître Jellal, que j'ai chercher pendant des mois ? Qui aurait put s'imaginer que le grand Jellal Fernandez pleurerait pour la moindre occasion.

- La moindre occasion ?! Mais tu es ma sœur ! N'est-ce pas suffisant comme raison ? me demanda-t-il.

Je le regardais bizarrement, et secouais la tête.

- Il ne faut pas que tu prennes ça comme excuse. Il est or de question que je m'attache à quelqu'un, surtout en ce moment. On m'a demandé de te dire la vérité, c'est ce que j'ai fais. Alors maintenant que tu es au courant, je me casse d'ici je lui tournais le dos, pour montrer que mes paroles avait un sens, mais il me retins par le bras et m'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

- C'est peut être fini pour toi, mais il est or de question que je te laisse partir sachant ce que je sais à présent. J'ai perdu ma mère, mes amis. J'ai été possédé par Zeleph, jeté en prison comme un mal propre. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, et... tu débarque en me disant que tu es ma sœur, que nous avons le même père. Désoler mais tu ne partiras pas, pas après tout ce que tu m'as appris.

- Je le regardais dans les yeux ne comprenant pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il me retenais.

- Rejoins ma guilde..

Il me proposa ça avec un ton extrêmement sérieux. Je voulut refuser, mais a cette instant j'entendis ma fille pleurer de sa chambre.

- Veux-tu rencontrer ta nièce ? lui proposai-je.

Il me regarda dans les yeux hocha la tête. Les jours passèrent et s'ensuivit des négociation pour que j'intègre la guilde. Alors que moi je ne voulais pas.

Fin du Flash Back :

- Si tu veux, mais dans une semaine il sera un peu tard. Bon, Story of Dragons en rangs, je sais que vous avez tous beaucoup marcher mais personne ici ne veux se faire attaquer, non ?! Bon dans ce cas on se dépêche, tout le monde se dirige vers ma maison. Mais aucun dégât sinon...

Mon aura noir du les dissuadés de faire les imbéciles. Je me tournais vers Jellal, jetais un bref coup d'œil vers Fairy Tail.

- Fait ce que tu veux d'eux, dis-je en lançant un regard peu avenant a Fairy Tail. Si tu veux qu'ils viennent ils ont le droit, mais ils sont sous ta responsabilité, alors si il arrive quoi que se soit a ma maison, tu en paieras le prix.

Je le regardais avec insistance pour m'assurer qu'il avait bien compris. Vue le regard que j'ai reçu en retour, je pense que oui. Je lui tournais le dos après lui avoir envoyer une dernière menace et je partis vers ma maison suivit part Story of Dragons.

Fin Pov Lucy.

Pov Ash :

Lucy partait avec la guilde en direction de sa cabane. Je restais au côté de Jellal, mon maître. Je ne portais plus trop d'attention a Lucy, et je me concentrais sur ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Jellal attendis quelque temps que Lucy sois suffisamment loin de façon a ce qu'elle n'entende pas se que nous allions dire.

- Bon, maintenant que Lucy a donné son accord...; commença Jellal.

- Son accord pour quoi? Demanda un des mages de Fairy Tail.

- Son accord pour que vous entriez chez elle; répondis-je simplement à la place de mon maître, certain des mages me regardèrent bizarrement mais je n'y fis pas attention.

Je détaillais attentivement chacun des mages de Fairy Tail en essayant de me souvenir de ce que m'avait dit Lucy sur les membres de son ancienne guilde. Elle nous avait fait un résumé complet de tout les membres de la guilde de Fairy Tail, oh rien de compromettant bien entendu, mais parfois il lui arrivait d'en parler comme ça s'en auccune raison. Enfin si, pour qu'elle parle fallait qu'elle boive au moins une bonne dizaine de verre de saké. Mais alors quand elle parlait, pff impossible de l'empêcher de parler. Enfin breff, ça nous a permit d'en apprendre un minimum sur cette guilde de laheur.. Genre le mec la en calson, il s'appelle Ray, ou Grey je sais plus trop bien, il pratique la magie de la glace ( il peut nous faire des sorbet dans ce cas, ah ah ah mort de rire).. hum hum enfin continuons, la fille collé a ses basque la c'est Julia ou... enfin un truc comme ça: mage de la pluie ( elle a pas besoin de prendre de douche ah ah que je suis drôle..). Bon le mec au percing c'est Gad... Gad... Gadquelque chose: mage de fer et c'est le fils de Metalicana enfin d'après ce que j'ai compris.. La petite fille a côté de lui, enfin plutôt la petite femme qui est habillé en orange avec des cheveux bleu et qui est accroché a son bras c'est Lily.. non attend c'est Levy: mage des mots (mots d'amour je présume).. Ensuite, ensuite eh ben y a la blanche qui est avec le vert, la blanche c'est Mirajane et le vert Fred, euh non, non, non qu'est ce que je raconte pas Fred, Freed.. L'autre blanche c'est sa soeur Lissana et l'autre a côté d'elle c'est Natsu le fils d'Ignir ( et c'est aussi le sale fils de **** qui a fait du mal a notre petite Lulu). Puis y a la rousse là, mais elle, faut pas y toucher car c'est celle de Jellal. Et moi qui croyait qu'il était amoureux de moi (ah ah la bonne blague) il a juste trouvé sa princesse..Donc la rousse c'est Erza Scarlette (PS: ne pas toucher sous risque de se faire trucider par maitre Jellal) qui est plutôt attirante mais bon on ne peux pas tout avoir dans la vie..

J'entendis la voix de Jellal tout d'un coup expliquant le programme des temps qui vont suivre. Je descidais tout de même d'écouter ce qu'il disait au cas ou quelqu'un ne l'interromps, quelqu'un portant une armure et ayant les cheveux rouge, ou bien quelqu'un qui plutôt porte un mini short en jean, un debardeur rouge et des cheveux blanc court.. Enfin, en gros quelqu'un de cette guilde de naze..

- Donc, si nous voulons commencé les entrainements rapidement, nous devrions...; commença mon maître mais le fils d'Ignir l'interrompis.

- Et pourquoi on devrait s'entraîner, on en a pas besoins nous?!

- Parce que je te vois mal t'en prendre a un puissant mage noire et rester vivant par la suite..; répondis-je d'un ton sarcastique.

- Ash; me prévint Jellal, je reçut l'avertissement, me tût et le laissait continuer. Ce que Ash veut dire, c'est que vue la personne a qui on va s'attaquer, il nous faut un minimum de préparation et d'entrainement. Et c'est pour cela qu'on va s'entraîner chez Lucy, et chez les Dragons, il faut s'entraîner par tout les temps, et tout les lieux possible et inimaginable. Et que seulement avec tout ça on peut esperer le battre..

- Mais qui? Qui faut-il battre Jellal? demanda Erza.. Dis-nous qui?

Jellal ne répondit pas tout de suite, moi non plus je ne dis rien. Aucun de nous ne parla, pourquoi? Par peur? Non, nous n'avons jamais peur, surtout pas moi. Non, si on a rien dit c'est tout simplement parce que... eh bien, parce que... bah parce que ça porte malheur, parler de lui porte malheur. Non, et puis... puis rien, voilà je veux dire j'ai pas besoins de me justifier. Enfin breff, tout ça pour dire que nous n'avons pas parlé pendant plusieurs minutes. Et comme personne ne parlait, Erza réitera sa question encore une fois. Mais la réponse ne vint pas de nous, mais d'une personne pourtant bien connue de tous.

- Zeleph; déclara Lucy, elle avait revétit un masque froid, calme. Son visage des plus habituelle quoi, bien que je prefère quand elle sourit a sa fille. Lucy s'avança au centre du cercle que nous avions formé.

- Nous devrons battre Zeleph.

Elle nous jeta un regard noir, oula, oulala, oulalalala, je le sens pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout du tout le truc là. Qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire là, elle était pas sencé accompagné les autres chez elle.. Apparement je n'étais pas le seul a être surprit de sa présence, d'ailleurs je crois que ce n'est pas la seule chose qui ait surpris les membres de Fairy Tail.

- M-Mais, mais, mais..; begueyais-je surprit. Mais Lucy, que fais-tu ici?

- Moi?! J'avais oublié ça; signala-t-elle en lui montrant une petite sacoche qui avait l'air bien remplis. Puis j'ai surprit votre petite conversation, et comme personne ne semblait d'humeur a dire a ces pauvre petit mouton sans défence que si ils vous aidaient, ils s'attaqueraient a Zeleph.

- DES PETITS MOUTONS SANS DEFENCE? hurlèrent Fairy Tail alors que moi j'éclatait littéralement de rire.

Fin POV Ash:

Lucy se trouvait donc au centre d'un cercle ou a sa droite se trouvait Fairy Tail outré et silencieux, et a sa gauche un Jellal tentant en vain de d'étouffer ses éclat de rire alors qu'Ash lui ne se génait pas. Cependant, lorsque Jellal vit le regard que lui lançait certaine mage de Fairy Tail, il se calma de suite. Alors qu'Ash rigolait toujours autant. Les regards des mages de Fairy Tail oscillait entre Lucy, le maître de la guilde de Story of Dragons et le mec mort de rire. Lucy eut un sourir mi-amusé, mi-tendre pour le mage, elle souffla, s'avança doucement du mage et lui donna un coup de poing derrière la tête, le pauvre mage s'affala au sol avec quelques gémissement. Lucy sourit et dit d'une voix amusé:

- Et ça se dit être un homme ça? Franchement tu fais pitié mon pauvre Ash, rigoler a une blague aussi petite, c'est franchement petit de ta part.. En même temps, qu'est ce qui est grand chez toi, mis à part ton égo.

Ce fut au tour de Fairy Tail d'éclater de rire. « Petite vengeance » pensa-t-elle, « N'oublie pas Ash, y a que moi qui ait le droit de me foutre d'eux.. ». Tout le monde rigolait excépté Ash; il partit d'ailleur bouder un peu plus loin laissant ainsi Fairy Tail et les deux maîtres de la guilde de Story of Dragons avec leur hilarité. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la plupart des mages commencèrent a se calmer. Seule Lucy et quelques mages avaient du mal a retenir leur hilarité. Fairy Tail regardèrent leur Lucy rire, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avait pas entendu ce rire, le rire de leur Lucy.

- Ça fait du bien de t'entendre rire, ça faisait si longtemps; murmura Mirajane.

Elle l'avait murmuré tellement bas que seule les dragons slayers l'entendire, et eurent un sourire doux. Mais ce qu'ils avaient oublié c'était que Lucy avait l'ouïe très fine depuis quelques temps. Et la remarque de la barmaid de Fairy Tail la stoppa dans son éclat de rire, et la refroidie instentanément. Elle regarda les mages de Fairy Tail dont elle avait été très proche pendant quelques année, elle soupira et remit son masque de jeune fille froide et distante sur son visage.

- Oui, eh bien n'en faisont pas une habitude; déclara-t-elle, elle mit sa sacoche en bandouillaire et commença a partir mais Levy l'interpella une dernière fois.

- Nous nous ferons pardonner Lu-chan, et tu nous pardonnera et nous reviendra.

- Si vous êtes ici pour que je revienne a Fairy Tail, vous pouvez rentré chez vous, moi je vais me concentré sur ma mission et éliminé la vermine qui nous a pourrie la vie, a ma famille; elle regarda Jellal. Aux dragons slayers; elle se retourna pour regarder Ash. Et a moi; cette fois elle regarda Fairy Tail. Je vais éliminé Zeleph, et ensuite, si je suis toujours en vie; sourit-t-elle. Je prend quelques mois de vacance avec ma fille et ma guilde.


	6. Chapter 6 Un invité surprise

Un invité surprise

- Si vous êtes ici pour que je revienne a Fairy Tail, vous pouvez rentré chez vous, moi je vais me concentré sur ma mission et éliminé la vermine qui nous a pourrie la vie, a ma famille; elle regarda Jellal. Aux dragons slayers; elle se retourna pour regarder Ash. Et a moi; cette fois elle regarda Fairy Tail. Je vais éliminé Zeleph, et ensuite, si je suis toujours en vie; sourit-t-elle. Je prend quelques mois de vacance avec ma fille et ma guilde.

Sur ceux, elle se retourna et commença à partir. Soudain sans que personne ne compris pourquoi, elle se stoppa. Ash l'observa attentivement, se demandant ce qu'il pouvais bien ce passer dans la tête de sa coéquipière en ce moment; il se releva et s'approcha de Lucy.

- Lucy, ça va pas? demanda-t-il. Qu'est ce qui se passe?

- Je ne sais pas, tu n'entends pas? lui demanda-t-elle à son tour le visage blème. Tu n'entends pas? Tu en es sûr?

- Mais quoi Lucy, qu'est ce qu'ilfaut que j'entende?

- Il est arrivé, il est là pour les tuer, garde tes amis près de toi.. Tu mouras, mais il n'est pas là pour ça, pas pour l'instant; récita-t-elle, en le re-regardant. Dis moi que je ne suis pas la seule à l'entendre..

Ash la regarda bizzarement, ce n'était pas la première fois que Lucy entendait des voix, on pourrait la croire folle mais après quatres années passé avec elle, Ash avait bien compris que Lucy était comme toute dragon slayers d'esprit. Elle pouvait capté des chose que personnes d'autres ne pouvait faire. Il avait prit l'habitude avec Meghan et Mendy, les jumelles pouvaient elle aussi recevoir des informations par flash, des prémonitions..

- Non je n'entends pas; affirma Ash. Je pense que tu es la seule à l'entendre. Est-ce que tu reconnais cette voix?Est-ce que tu comprend ce que ça veut dire?

Tout en disant ces paroles Ash s'était approché d'elle et l'avait prise par les épaules, aussitôt il avait put se rendre compte que Lucy était extrèmement tendue.

- Hey, Lulu, ça va?demanda-t-il avant de se recevoire un poing dans la figure.

- Ne m'appel pas comme ça; grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Aïe Lucy ça fait mal; il se frotta la joue. Mais sinon t'es sur que ça va?

Lucy inspira un grand coup.

- Non ça ne va pas; elle souffla. Maintenant tais-toi je me concentre; lui ordonna-t-elle gentiment.

Lucy se concentra pour essayer d'entendre quelque chose mais rien, en écoutant attentivement elle put seulement discerner la respiration d'Ash à ses côté. Énerver elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda Ash, ce dernier interpretant mal le regard que lui lançait sa coéquipière occasionnaire lui demanda:

- Alors? Tu entends quelque chose?

- Oui; lui répondit-elle serieusement.

- Quoi? redemanda-t-il.

- Ta respiration; répondit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

- Quoi..., mais... Hey se sont des reproches en plus? demanda-t-il en criant.

- Oui parfaitement; assura-t-elle en le pinçant. Alors maintenant t'es gentil et tu tais ta respiration.

- Aïe Lucy, tu fais mal arrête; lorsqu'elle arrêta de le pincer, il se frotta le bras et la regarda avec reproche avant de reprendre. Tu veux que j'arrête de respirer et ben tue moi..

- Ne me tente pas; grogna Lucy. Et puis t'éloigner me suffira pour l'instant. Qui sait, tu pourrais encore être utile..

Sur ces bonnes paroles, pleine de gentillesse et de tendresse, Ash s'éloigna en trainant les pieds ce qui lui vallut un regard noir de notre constellationniste préféré. Reprenant son calme, Lucy referma les yeux en essayant tant bien que mal de faire abstraction des respirations des mages autour d'elle conciente que tous les regards étaient rivée sur elle. Bien que cela la genait elle réussit quand même à entendre la même voix que l'instant d'avant: « Cours, cours, avertit-là, mais ne la tue pas. Elle sera à moi.. », bizarrement la voix semblait lointaine, ce qui ne rassura pas du tout le jeune maître. Elle chercha soudain à comprendre ce que disait la voix, lorsque soudain une autre voix ce fit entendre, une voix bien plus connue...

- LUCY! hurla cette voix.

- Pouff? demanda Lucy, en regardant le petit exceed tout interloqué. Mais qu'est-ce que...; elle remarqua le malheureux petit exceed était essouflé, alors elle l'acceuilli dans ses bras. Qu'est ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-elle soudain pleine d'angoisse, seulement avant que le petit exceed ne dise quoi que ce soit elle eut un flash..

Flash (prémonition):

Un grand homme chevelu s'avança vers un groupe formant un petit cercle, regardant vers l'exterieur. L'homme s'avança et s'attaqua à la première personne personne, c'était une jeune fille, elle avait les cheveux blond oranger. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir l'homme l'envoya de l'autre côté, elle se cogna la tête contre un rocher et se cassa la nuque. Bien que le nombre de ses opposants soit suppérieur, l'homme élimina chacun de ses attaquant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un..

- Dit moi...; il le souleva par le cou. Ou est Lucy Heartfilia?

Fin prémonition.

Lucy regarda l'exceed avec horreur, l'homme elle l'avait reconnue. Mais comment... Non c'était impossible ça ne pouvais pas être... Il ne ferais jamais ça, pas même pour _**lui**_... Mais que se passait il, pourquoi ferait-il ça? Lucy regarda Pouff, tendue, elle savait bien pourtant qu'il ne s'était encore rien passer, depuis le temps qu'elle avait des prémonitions elle savait différencier celle du passer de celle du futur. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi est ce qu'elle avait eu cette prémonition. Enfin si pour protéger ses amis et sa famille, mais pourquoi..

- Que c'est il passer Pouff?

- Je … Meghan était entrain de discuter avec Mendy et Q, et soudain elle et Mendy se sont figée, elle m'a attrapé et m'a demandé de venir te chercher le plus vite posible. Elle ne m'a rien dit de plus, Mendy a recommandé d'accéléré mais avant que j'y comprenne quelque chose Meghan m'a envoyé te chercher.

- Je vois...

Elle le posa au sol et se releva.

POV Lucy:

Je me tournais vers la direction d'ou venait Pouff. Meghan, Mendy et Q se préparait à se battre. « Non... » J'avais soufflé ces paroles si bas que je me demandais si quelqu'un m'avait entendu. J'eu ma réponse lorsqu'Ash s'avança vers moi avec certainement l'intention de m'interroger encore. Mais je le repoussais je repris ma sacoche qui était tomber lorsque j'avais attrapé Pouff. Je me tournais vers mon frère.

- On doit y aller, vous restez ici; je le regardai droit dans les yeux. Personne ne vient OK? je demandai ça avec un ton presque agressif, et Jellal du le sentir.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? il avait l'air inquièt.

- Rien de grave; lui répondis-je mais je savais qu'iln'était pas dupe. Je te demande juste une chose...

- Quoi?

- … ne nous suivez pas.

- Ça, ça veut tout dire...; marmonna quelqu'un dans l'assembler, après réfléction je pense que c'était le vieux Macao.

Je ne fis pas attention et je regardais mon frère droit dans les yeux. J'essayais d'établir un lien avec Jellal, comme me l'avais appris la dragonne Nyx. Mais rien je n'arrivais pas, le lien était trop faible. J'ai juste pûs lui lancer un « S'il te plaît.. ». À peine j'eus terminer que j'entendis un crie. Un crie que je connaissais. Un crie que je connaissais trop bien. Syou. Je m'élançais vers la source du crie en criant à mon tour « Ne l'attaquer pas » mais je savais que personne ne m'avais entendu. Tout ce que je pus recevoir en retour ce fut que les mages de Fairy Tail, Jellal et Ash me suivirent. J'entendis Ignir, Magio, Flex, Natia, Nyx et Agua se transformer. Ça s'était mauvais signe, j'accélerais la course espérant arriver avant que tout ne se complique. Je savais ce qu'il se passait, je l'ai vue i peine quelque minute.

Lorsque j'arrivais sur les lieux, la bataille était déjà bien commencer. Je vis Kiari prendre soin de Melly et de Syou, qui elles étaient inconciente. Q, Mark et Meghan se battaient ensemble contre _lui_, l'homme de ma vision. Je vis tous les membres de la guilde a terre, en sang ou inconcient. Je vis Jellal et Ash rejoindre Mark, Meghan et Q. Je vis Fairy Tail préparé leurs attaques. Je _le_ vis préparé un attaque. Et je sentis de la colère monté en moi, je sentis un pouvoir monté en moi. Jellal fut éjecté contre un arbre. _Lui_ ce reçut un coup au visage, il saignait. Les dragons s'apprétait à lancer aussi leurs pouvoirs.

J'en eut marre, Ash commençait à s'élancer sur lui mais il s'arrêta en l'air. Il tourna la tête vers moi, je vis plusieurs tête se tourner vers moi. J'avais levé les mains, l'homme était mis à part et les deux guildes étaient de lors côté. Je créais un dôme ou je mis installais avec l'homme au cheveux blond, les guildes elles se trouvaient à l'extérieur. Rapidement je vis les membres de chaque guilde se placer autour du dôme. Je sentis quelqu'un attaquer mon dôme, je me tournis et vis que c'été Jellal. Je savais qu'il savait; et lui savait que je savais. Je ne fis plus attention à lui sachant pertinament que mon dôme tiendrait assez facilement contre ses pouvoirs.

Je me retournai vers l'homme en question. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, à mon tour je le regardais.

_ Que veins-tu faire ici? demandais-je. Pourquoi es-tu venue? Pourquoi es-tu comme ça? Et pourquoi as-tu attaqué mes amis et ma famille?

_ Ça fait beaucoup de question à la fois; dit-il avec un sourir.

_ Contente toi de répondre; dis-je froidement.

_ J'ai un messages...

_ Je sais et je l'ai entendu, maintenant pourquoi es-tu comme ça?

_ Quoi comme ça je suis comme d'habitude...

_ C'est ça et moi je me marie demain et je deviens reine; fis-je avec hironie.

Sérieusement Vik, qu'est-ce que tu as?

Mais comme je m'y était attendue au lieu de me répondre, il m'attaqua. Je m'y était préparée et je pus riposter facilement, le connaissant il allait enchaîner les attaques espérant m'épuiser. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, j'encaissais les coups sans broncher. Mais soudain il me surprit en m'attaquant avec de la magie. Quelque chose clochait, pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'attaquait avec de la magie... qui n'était pas la sienne? Mon cervaux ne fit qu'un tour et je m'élançais sur lui en criant.

_ Relâche-le immédiatement Zeleph.. Il ne t'a rien ait, c'est moi que tu veux alors relâche-le..

_ Et depuis quand dois-je recevoir des ordres de toi? me demanda Zeleph à travers le corps de Vik.

_ Tu sais parfaitement que tu ne peux rien faire avec le corps d'un autre alors relâche-le, ça ne t'avancera à rien...

Vik... enfin Zeleph prit quelques instant de réflexion. Bêtement je m'imaginais que se soit Zeleph comme ça, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette idée me fit sourir. C'est vrai après tout je suis sur cette mission depuis plus de deux ans, et j'ai appris à le connaître. Bien sur il a fait des chose horrible, mais il est quand même attendrissant. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si il est comme ça..

_ Reprend toi Zel..; dis-je. Il n'est pas encore trop tard, tu peux encore renoncer à leurs faire du mal; en disant cela je m'approchais de lui. Tu peux redevenir bon, tu peux être l'homme que tu veux sans que l'on te dicte ta conduite...; j'étais à trois pas de lui et je continuais d'avancer. Tu peux le faire Zel, et personne ne souffrira dans l'histoire, tu peux enco...

_ Non; hurla-t-il me faisant sursauté. Non ils doivent payer, et toi; il pointa un doit accusateur vers moi. Toi tu m'as embobinner, et jamais plus je ne te fairais confiance.

Sur c'est parole il m'attrapa le coup et me dit.

_ Tu ne m'auras pas deux fois sale trainer..; il me jeta, je me cognais le dos contre mon dôme mais me relevais sans difficulté. Tu as fais le mauvais choix. Tu aurrais du rester avec moi, tu aurrais été dans le camp des gagnants.

_ Je t'aurrais prévenu Zeleph, tu sais que je ne te laisserais pas leurs faire de mal.

_ Pourtant eux t'en on fait. Tu as souffert par leurs faute, comme moi...; je trésaillis. L'abandon, le rejet, la solitude tout ce que j'ai ressenti, tu l'as ressenti aussi. La trahison, tu es comme moi...

_ Peut-être, à la différence que jamais je ne ferais du mal à qui que ce soit à cause de mon malheur...

_ Ah non?! Et elle alors, pourtant si je me souviens bien, tu l'as tuée; je me raidis, il me connais, il sait ce que j'ai ressenti. De tes propre mains...

_ Ferme là Zeleph, j'ai beau te comprendre, si tu ne te tais pas crois moi je te tuerais de mes propre mains.

_ Ah oui?! Et comment, je te rappel que pour l'instant je suis dans le corps de ton gigolot; on entendit des esclamations de stupeur de derrière le dôme, je me retournais, tiens je les avais oublier ceux-là. Et je sais..; je me retournais vers lui. Que tu ne lui feras pas le moindre mal, et même si j'avais été présent, tu n'aurais pas put me blesser. C'est à peine si tu pourrais blesser l'uin de mes gardes.

_ Ah non?! Tu as la mémoire courte apparemment. Je te rappel que _tu_ m'as entraîner et que maintenant je peux battre aux moins dix de tes gardes. Et en ce qui concerne Vik, il comprendrait si je le blessais pour le libéré. Maintenant à moins que tu ne veuille mourir dans le corps d'un autre je te conseille de partir maintenant Zel..

Il sourrit.

_ Tu as toujours été m'as préféré, non seulement tu baise bien; d'autre exclamation, aïe oui, j'avais peut être oublier se détaille dans mes rapport, désoler Jellal. Mais en plus tu sais réfléchir, pas mal pour une blonde. Je te le laisse; je vis une aura noir s'échapper du corps de mon ami. Cependant la guerre ne fait que commencer, je reviendrais; et il s'en alla, je me précipitais vers Vik pour ne pas qu'il tombe trop lourdement au sol.

Une fois arriver près de lui, je l'allongeais. Aussitôt je le déshabillais pour m'assurer d'une chose, évidemment les remarque de l'autre côté du dôme ne se firent pas attendre.

_ Hey prend au moin une chambre; ça s'était Land.

_ Wouah Lulu, fallais me le dire si t'étais desespéré à ce point; Ash.

_ Moi j'aimerais bien être à sa place, tu dois être une vrai tigresse au pieux Lucy; et Sacha avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne dise quoi que ce soit je lancait un avertissement en parlant doucement, qui se fis emplifier à l'extérieur du dôme.

_ La tigresse elle va castrez le prochain qui parle si il ne se la ferme pas, et si ça ne lui suffit pas, je lui les coupes avec les dents je les lui fais bouffer et je lui arrache les yeux avec une petite cuillère pour m'en faire un dessert. Capiche, maintenant fermez là; j'entendis des toussotements je me retournais à moitier pour voir une bonne partie des mages masculins se tenir leurs partie intimes.

Je terminais d'enlever le haut de Vik et le retournais sur le dos sans aucun ménagement, je regardais à son épaule droite pour y découvrir son tatouge d'appartenance à la confrérie noir de Zeleph, j'écarquillais les yeux et le touchais délicatement, le centre de son tatouage était noir encre « Oh ma déesse » soufflais-je si bas que personne n'aurais pus entendre. Je possaidais le même tatouage dans le bas du dos, à notre arriver dans la confrérie on nous l'appliquait au fer brûlant.

C'était horrible la douleur était insupportable. Mais pour en revenir au tatouage lorsqu'on nous l'appliquais Zeleph jetais un sort qui permettait de nous contrôler, et voilà ce qui est arriver à Vik. Si Zeleph voulais tuer quelqu'un à distance il le faisait à travers le marquage. Et j'avais pus constater qu'une fois mort le tatouage violet devenais noir. Si son tatouage devenais noir, cela signifiait que Vik n'avait plus longtemps à vivre. Avec la magie du dragon des cieux je tentais d'enlever un minimum de magie noir, mais ce fut sans grande efficacité. Je retournais Vik pour lui poser la tête sur mes genoux, je lui tapotais doucement la joue, voyant qu'il ne se révellait pas et sachant qu'il avait le someille lourd je le tapais plus … disons énergiquement.

_ Oh Vik, c'est pas le moment de dormir là, allez on se bouge; il ne bougea toujours pas. Bon si tu m'y obliges alors; je me relevais et posais sa tête délicatement au sol, puis je m'assit sur son gros ventre, mais lorsque je m'assis, se fut plus comme si je m'affalais dans un canapé qu'autre chose. -Aussitôt il se réveilla- mais bon ne t'en fais pas si tu veux reter dormir ici, je comprendrais, après tout, tout idiot qui se respect reste dormir dans une forêt pleine de brigan.

_ uh uh uh Lu... Lucy.. pousse... pousse-toi... si... s'il... te … plaît...; dit-il, je me tournais vers lui.

_ Ah tiens Viktor, enfin réveiller, franchement, on a pas idée de faire la sieste ici, je sais que tu es un peux vieux mais bon quand même...

_ uh uh Lucy … peut plus... respirer..

_ Dit tout de suite que je suis grosse; je me relevais et lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever aussi.

Une fois qu'il fut relever et qu'il se dépoussiera quelque peu, je me jetais dans ses bras. « Ça fait si longtemps.. » soufflais-je à son oreille. Il me serra dans ses bras à son tour, et je l'embrassais sur la joue, tout de suite après j'ajoutais un petit:

_ Salut... Papa...


	7. Chapter 7: L'arriver chez Lucy

L'arriver chez Lucy

_Mille excuse pour mon icroyable retard, vous avez le droit de me huer je suis trop nul. Je suis incroyablement désoler, j'ai tout d'abor eu des problèmes avec le collège puis ensuite avec l'ordinateur donc vraiment vraiment désoler._

_Voilà c'était mes milles excuses, et j'espère que ce nouveaux chapitre vous fera plaisir et que je serais un petit peu pardonner_.

- Salut... Papa...

D'autres exclamation du côté du dôme se firent entendre. Lucy lacha l'homme et se concentra pour enlever le dôme, aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le dôme s'évapora et les membres de Story of Dragon et de Fairy Tail arrivèrent, et encercèrent les deux blonds. Lucy lacha un petit « Eh merde » lorsqu'elle vue son frère arriver _« Sa va barder » pensa-t-elle. _En effet à peine arriver, Jellal l'a prit par les épaules et la secoua comme un prunier en criant à s'en percer les oreilles:

- TU VAS M'EXPLIQUER CE QUE TU AS FOUTU AVEC ZELEPH PENDANT DEUX ANS! MERDE... Lucy; se calma-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais, dit moi que j'ai mal comprit et que tu n'as pas...

Elle le regarda fixement droit dans les yeux pendant quelques instants, puis, elle ferma les yeux. Elle devait lui dire, il serait en colère mais elle le devait.. Elle avait si honte, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils comprennent. Eux sa famille, ses amis. Elle ne l'attendait pas d'eux, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils comprennent les raisons qui l'ont poussé a prendre cette décision. Elle ne voulaient pas leur dire... Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est qu'ils oublient se _léger_ détaille. Elle aurait dû lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, mais tout ce qu'elle répondit fût:

- Ça ne te regarde pas Jellal, ma vie ''sexuelle'' ne regarde personne d'autre que moi; en disant cela elle avait toujours les yeux fermé.

Elle le sentit lui lacher les épaules, elle s'imagina sa tête. Il devait avoir un regard horiffier, elle avait conscience qu'autour d'eux tout le monde avait les yeux river sur elle. Certainement avec dans le regard, du dégout, du méprit.

- Lucy...; souffla Jellal tout bas. Pourquoi... Pourquoi as-tu fais ça?

- Et comment voulais-tu que je fasse? demanda-t-elle. Tu t'imagines pas a quel point c'était dur ce que vous me demandiez... Tu sais combien de temps il faut pour devenir _quelqu'un _dans la confrérie de Zeleph?

- Mais ce n'était peut être pas une raison, il y avait forcément d'autre sollution; demanda-t-il perdu.

- Oh je t'en pris Jellal; s'énerva Lucy. Ça fait deux ans que je suis sur cette mission et pour vous c'est déjà trop...

- Mais pas du tout...; l'interrompit-il. Nous ne pensons pas que tu mettes trop de temps

- Ah non?! s'insurgea Lucy. Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils font là? demanda Lucy en désignant les membres de Fairy Tail. Pour vous je met trop de temps, mais vous ne savez pas à quel point c'est dur. Demandez a Vick en combien de temps il est arriver à obtenir un simple rôle dans le cercle intérieur des proches de Zeleph.. Vous savez combien de temps il a mit? Il a mit presque douze ans. Douze ans, alors là je n'étais qu'au début; sa voix trembla. Devenir l'une des maitresses de Zeleph était le seul moyen pour que j'arrive aussi loin...; sa voix se brisa, elle regarda son frère droit dans les yeux. Je ne demande a personne de comprendre mon choix, je vous demande juste de l'accepter et de ne pas me juger, parce que si j'en suis arriver là, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Et la raison vous la connaissez tous; elle regarda l'assembler. Vous m'avez demandé de faire vite, et j'ai fait ce que vous me demandiez. Vous m'avez dit d'utiliser tous les moyens mis à ma disposition et c'est ce que j'ai fais.

- PEUT ÊTRE MAIS PAS COMME CA, ON NE T'A JAMAIS DEMANDE DE COUCHER AVEC ZELEPH; s'énerva Ash en criant.

Il était or de lui, il était en colère, contre lui: pour l'avoir encourager dans sa démarche, contre Lucy: pour avoir fait n'importe quoi. Et contre Zeleph: pour avoir exister.

Lucy le regarda, elle savait ce qu'il ressentait, la colère. Elle en ressentait partout autour d'elle, tout les mages étaient en colère, aussi bien de Fairy Tail que de Story of Dragon, excépté trois personnes. Tout d'abord Vick, pour la simple et bonne raison que toute sa colère à se sujet était trop présent. Ensuite Ignir parce qu'il était au courant et qu'il l'avait en quelque sorte _encourager_. Et enfin la dernière personne à ne pas éprouver de la colère était Lisanna, il ressortait d'elle un sentiment de satisfaction. Lucy se tourna vers elle, elle la vit accrocher au bras de Natsu, qui lui la regardait d'un mauvais oeil. Lucy pencha la tête sur le côté, comme c'était bizarre de les voir ensembles, finalement Lisanna avait raison. Elle n'était qu'une remlacante. À cette pensé elle sentit son coeur battre un brin plus vite, et se briser. _Encore une fois_. Elle détourna la tête et poursuivit comme si de rien était.

- Bon, de toute façon ce n'est pas le plus important, c'était mon choix. Maintenant on va vite allez à la maison parce que ça commence vraiment à m'énerver et que j'aimerais un peu de tranquillité. De plus Vick j'en ai pas terminé avec toi...; sous-entendit la mage comme si la discussion n'avait jamais eu lieu... Je veux des explications et tu es le seul qui puisse me les donner.

Sur ces paroles elle se tourna vers le Nord et commença a avancer en attrapant Vicktor par le bras, elle ne se retourna qu'à l'orée de la forêt pour remarquer que personne ne la suivait, mais que cependant tout le monde la regardait comme si une deuxième tête lui poussait.

- Quoi encore? Demanda-t-elle avec un air lasse.

- Tu ose nous le demander?! Demanda à son tour Kukaï.

- Ecouter, il est évident que nous ne serons pas d'accord à se sujet. Alors autant passer outre, je pense maintenant qu'il faut qu'on aille au lac parce qu'on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer en dehors de la zone de sécurité.

- Et c'est quoi la zone de sécurité? Demanda Levy.

- Ah ça ma chère Levy, vous le découvrirez lorsque vous le verrez sinon vous ne me croirez pas.

- C'est à dire?

- Suivez moi, et vous verrez; fit-elle malicieusement en se tournant.

- Et qui nous dit que l'endroit où on va ne sera plus dangereux que là où on est en ce moment? demanda une jeune fille dans son dos.

Lucy se retourna vers Lisanna toujours accrocher au bras de Natsu qui lui la regardait bizarrement. Lucy souffla, ce que ça pouvait l'énerver. Et dire qu'elle allait devoir passer quelque mois avec _ça. _Mais bon il faut souffrir pour … Pour quoi fallait-il souffrir déjà? Elle avait oublier, enfin bref. Lucy regarda Lisanna et dit le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Personne ne vous le dit, en réalité je suis un monstre carnivore qui adore dévorer des mages après les avoir enfermer dans une prison. T'es trop forte Lisanna, vraiment bon ba maintenant vous n'avez plus qu'à rentré chez vous.

- Lucy...; une voix masculine.

- Oh c'est bon Ignir elle m'a poser une question, j'ai juste répondu. Sourit, la vie est trop courte...; elle sourit faussement. … J'en sais quelque chose; termina-t-elle.

Soudain un silence génant s'installa tandis que Lucy et Ignir se défiait du regard. Personne ne comprenait vraiment. Lucy parla les yeux toujours plonger dans ceux d'Ignir.

- D'accord; elle se tourna vers Lisanna. Je m'excuse de t'avoir traiter pour ce que tu es à savoir une idiote invétéré, une peste et une pétace de première classe. Je m'excuse de t'avoir parler comme ça et de t'avoir traîter ainsi.

- Je... je ne suis pas sur que ce sois des excuses, mais bon.

- Cependant je tiens a rajouter ceci; l'interrompi Lucy. Je ne pense pas une seule de mes paroles, excépté le fait que tu sois une idiote, une peste et une pétace. Je tiens à dire aussi que j'ai dit tout ça sous la menace. Maintenant on y va Story of Dragon en route.

Elle se retourna et partit Story of Dragon la suivit le regard encore ébété. Ils partirent et les mages de Fairy Tail de nouveau seul avec Jellal, Makarof, Ash et Ignir (les dragons était quasiment tous partient avec Lucy et sa guilde). La plupart des mages se tournèrent vers Lisanna et la vit choqué, Natsu la tenant dans ses bras et le regard dur.

- Excusez là; fit Jellal. Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait.

- Bien sur que si elle le pensait; fit Ash. Et je pense qu'elle a eut raison de dire ce qu'elle pensait.

- Mais de quel côté tu es toi, tu as voter pour je te signal.

- Je ne suis que de mon côté, enfaite je suis du côté de Ash, c'est a dire moi.

- Ça va le gars pas trop narcissique; souffla Kana.

- Non, je suis juste...

- Ash suis Lucy et emmene Fairy Tail avec toi...

- Mais...

- S'il te plait...

- Bien Maître, suivez moi...

Tout les mages de Fairy Tail se tournèrent vers leur maître. Comme ce dernier ne réagissait pas, Ignir se transforma en dragon de feu et hurla:

- Allons y, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter ça encore longtemps moi non plus.

Tout le monde le regarda avec inquiétude, personne, mis à part les dragons slayers, ne savaient comment réagissait un dragon. Surtout un dragon mécontent. Etant en vol stationnaire au dessus de leur tête Ignir poussa un hurlement. Il en avait plus qu'assez de tout ces humains qui réfléchissait trop et qui ne l'écoutait pas.

- Suivez moi; fit Ash en se redressant et en regardant le dragon rouge. Je vous emmènes jusqu'à chez Lucy.

Fairy Tail s'entre regarda, indécis, puis au plus grand étonnement de tous se fut Kana qui s'avança en première.

- C'est bon beau brun, on te suit.

C'est avec un sourir narquoi au visage, qu'il se retourna et partit en direction du nord. Pour rejoindre Story of Dragon et Lucy par la même occasion. Suivit par Fairy Tail et précédé par Ignir, Ash partit laissant derrière lui Jellal et une autre mage aux cheveux rouge.

Jellal se trouvait à présent seul en plein milieu de la clairière, il s'asseya et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il s'en voulait lui aussi, comme pas mal de personne ayant entendu l'histoire de Lucy, ils l'avaient forcé à faire ses chose, et lui plus que les autres, il en attendait trop d'elle. Elle était fatigué, il le savait lorsqu'il rentrait à la maison après de long mois d'absence. Mais quand il lui demandait si ça allait elle répondait toujours quelque chose dans le genre _ Mais oui, ça va.. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, il en faut plus pour me destabilisé _ et il la croyait, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu de frère ou de soeur avant et qu'il croyait qu'elle disait la vérité... Mais elle mentait,_ Comme d'habitude _ne put-il s'empecher de souffler. Pourquoi ne disait-elle jamais la vérité? Pourquoi passait-elle son temps à mentir?

Comme si une personne pouvait lire dans ses pensée, il entendit quelqu'un lui répondre.

- Si elle t'as mentis, c'est parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix...

Il redressa vivement la tête et pût constater qu'une jeune femme le surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Il la regarda s'assoire à ses côté avec hésitation. La jeune femme poursuivit.

- Tu sais je connais Lucy... tout du moins je l'ai connue; se reprit-elle. Et je sais que quand elle ment la plupart du temps c'est pour se protéger, protéger les autres ou bien parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

- Tu ne comprend pas, elle a beaucoup changer...

- On change tous Jellal, mais quoi qu'il arrive on a toujours une part de notre ancien _moi _en nous.

- Erza...

- Non Jellal, si tu dis qu'elle a changer je te crois, il ya certain côté de sa personalité que je ne reconnais pas. Mais au fond, elle est toujours cette petite fille qui a peur et qui attend qu'on vienne la sauvé. Seulement elle le cache... Il ne faut pas t'en vouloir, il est toujours difficile de connaître une personne, surtout quand elle passe son temps à se cacher.

- Mais... tu as vue ce que j'ai fais... C'est moi qui l'ai forcé a faire ce qu'elle a fait.

- C'est une grande fille Jellal, si elle n'avait pas voulu de la mission elle l'aurait refusé...

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce dont je te parle...; souffla-t-il.

Et oui, elle le savait, elle savait qu'il ne parlait pas de la mission mais de ce qu Lucy faisait pendant. Mais où était la différence? Si elle n'avait pas voulu faire ça, elle n'aurait pas accépté la mission. Au fond d'elle Erza savait que c'était faux, Lucy était prête à n'importe quoi pour les missions mais pas à _ça _en y réfléchissant bien, Lucy était prête à faire n'importe quoi pour les missions mais surtout pour ses amis et sa famille... Alors si elle avait été jusqu'à coucher avec Zeleph, ce n'était pas pour la mission, c'était pour autre chose... Si elle a accépté ça, et si elle a accépté la mission, c'était pour une tout autre raison...

- C'est du pareil au même Jellal... Je pense qu'elle a fait ça en connaissance de cause et que...

- Mais même; l'interrompi-t-il. Même si elle avait fait ça en connaissance de cause, elle aurait dû me le dire. Me prévenir de ce qu'il se passait...

- Oh je t'en pris; s'emporta Erza au plus grand étonnement de Jellal. Si elle te l'avait dit tu l'en aurait empêcher... Et puis comment veux-tu qu'elle parle de ce genre de chose avec qui que se soit.. Tu t'imagines ce qu'elle doit ressentir? Tu as vu comment elle c'est empêcher de te regarder lorsqu'elle te l'a annoncer? Si elle a fait ça, c'est pour quoi a t'on avis? Elle doit se détesté, se dégouté... Et toi tout ce que tu trouve à faire, c'est te morfondre en te disant que tu aurais pûs empêcher ça... Que tu ne comprend pas pourquoi, elle a fait ça... Réfléchit cinq minutes, cinq malheureuse minutes et pose toi la question: Qui de toi, ou d'elle se sent le plus mal en ce moment?

Erza reprit son souffle, jeta un regard ombragux à Jellal. Ce dernier la regarda avec une certaine crainte mélanger à de la reconnaissance... Oui il lui était reconnaissant, elle l'avait aidé, d'une façon un peu brute c'est vrai, mais c'est ce qui lui plaisait chez elle. Sa sincérité... Il savait que ce qu'elle disait était vrai, et qu'elle le lui disait pour le faire réagir.. Qu'elle disait ça pour qu'il comprenne que Lucy n'a pas fait ça par guétter de coeur... Que sa soeur était quelqu'un de bien qui ferait n'importe quoi pour sauver sa famille ou ses amis...

Mais ou était le rapport? Pourquoi aurait-elle voulu protéger quelqu'un pendant sa mission? Mais surtout qui voulait-elle protéger? Et pourquoi? Pour qu'elle raison?

Encore une fois tant de question et si peu de réponse.

Jellal se releva surprenant quelque peu Erza, et tendit la main à cette dernière pour l'aider à se relever..

- Viens; dit-il. Ils vont nous attendre.

Erza soupira, mais accepta son aide, après tout, cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue et lui ne pensait qu'à la mission?! C'est vrai que tout avait baucoup changer durant ses 8 dernière années, il y avait eu Edoras, puis l'île Tenro et enfin les grand jeu magique... (nda: Je signale que dans ma fiction, les sept ans après l'île Tenro ne se sont jamais produit, d'ailleur Lucy était déjà partie avant l'île Tenro.) Il l'avait aider d'ailleur avant les grand jeu magique, ainsi qu'Ultea et Meldy, d'ailleurs...

- Au fait, je n'ai pas vue Ultea, ni Meldy avec les membres de ta guilde, ou sont-elle? demanda-t-elle.

- Au ça, elle sont partit en mission depuis quelque mois déjà, elle devait revenir avant le rendez-vous, mais elles ont eu un imprévue, enfin c'est ce qu'elles disent à mon avis, elles sont entrain de se faire doré la pillule au soleil sur une plage du côté de l'ancienne Raven Tail...

- Je vois, et pourquoi ne font-elle pas partit de l'élite?

- L'élite? demanda Jellal surpris et amusé.

- Oui, t'es suppléant... Tu sais y a Lucy, mister gigolo, Meghan et Melly c'est ça?

- Lucy, Ash, Meghan et Mendy tu veux dire? fit-il cett fois vraiment amusé..

- Oui, alors pourquoi? demanda-t-elle avide d'en apprendre plus sur ctte guilde qui leur ressemblait tant, mais qui était si différent à la fois.

- Eh bien, elle l'était au départ, mais le problème c'est qu'elles font partit de mon équipe et qu'il fallait quelqu'un à la guilde pendant mon absence, au départ, c'était Ash, il fait partit des plus fort. Puis on a acceuillit les jumelles et elles étaint là pour retenir les excentricités d'Ash... Puis est arrivé Lucy, avec sa force de caractère, son indépendance... Enfin Lucy quoi... Et c'est comme ça que ça c'est passé..

- Je dois dire que c'est assez compliqué à suivre, mais j'ai compris le plus gros de l'histoire; rigola Erza.

Jellal sourit à son tour, tendrement, en la regardant.

- Mais quand est-ce que ces deux idiots vont-ils se déclarer? demanda un jeune fille blonde, bien plus qu'énerver en regardant son partenaire au cheveux noir à ses côté.

- Mais laisse donc couler Lucy, s sont leurs histoire; intervint une petite au long cheveux bleu nuit.

- Mais comment veux-tu, Melly, que je les laisse se faire du mal? C'est mon frère tout de même!

- Voyons Lucy, ne connais-tu pas Shakespear? _''L'amour à ses raison, que la raison ignore''_, moi je te dis de laisser faire les choses...

- Je suis d'accord avec elle; intervint une grande jeune femme au long cheveux bleu clair. Laisse cette idiot se débrouiller avec ss sentiments.

La blonde souffla.

- Mais t'es sûr qu'ils sont rester tout les deux? demanda la blonde. Tout seul? Dans une plaine? Tout les deux en amoureux. C'est si romantique!

- Euh oui; fit Ash blasé par tant de réaction de la part de sa coéquipière. _Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, aider moi, je veux partir... _hurla-t-il en pensé.

- C'est si mignon...

Aussi bien Fairy Tail que Story of Dragon avait l'air d'être totalement ignoré seul Viktore riait à gorge déployé en voyant Lucy avec des coeurs dans les yeux. Ce rendant compte de son états elle le regarda de travers et lui demanda d'une voix assez abrupte:

- Qu'est ce qui te fais rire toi?

- Mais toi évidemment, tu te rend compte comment tu réagis? Tu es complètement gaga de l'histoire d'amour de ton frère alors qu'habituellement tu es une bête cruelle et sanguinaire..

- Cruelle et sanguinaire moi?! Hurla-t-elle.

- Oh là là, il tient pas à la vie celui là; murmurèrent les membres de Story of Dragon dans un souffle commun.

Viktore et Lucy se geaugeairent du regard durant quelques instants avant que Viktore n'éclate de rire. Il se prit un poing en pleine figure qui le fit aller embrasser les arbres, sous le regard choqué de tout les mages.

- Je ne suis pas une bête...; lacha-t-elle.

Des rire se firent entendre et tous se retournèrent donc vers ce rire et virent Jellal et Erza arriver vers eux en rigolant pour on ne sait qu'elle raison. Lucy voyant cela fit d'une voix basse et menacante.

- Si l'un d'entre vous dit quoique ce soit, soyez certain que peut importe la guilde je le trucide et le pend par la peau des fesse à l'arbre le plus au de cette forêt. Alors fermer là..

Un hochement de tête se fit de la part de tout les mages, en voyant l'aura noir de Lucy, plus que convainquante.

La jeune blonde se dépécha de redresser son ''père'' en recommençant à lui parler normalement.

- Oh papa, comment est-ce que tu peux faire attention à la ou tu mets les pieds? elle l'aida a se relever.

- Que veux-tu ma chérie, je suis comme ça nottament quand on me fout un coup...; en se relevant.

- Oh mais quelle maladroit; fit la jeune blonde en le poussant.

- Euh... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? demanda Jellal en arrivant.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, les yeux exhorbités cherchant à regarder ailleur pour évité de s'attirer les foudre de la blonde. Cette dernière le regarda ainsi qu'Erza avec des yeux percant puis elle tendit sa main à Viktore.

- Oh rien, j'aidais juste papa à se relever.

- Papa?! demanda Jellal. Est-ce que je suis censé être le seul à me demander pourquoi tu l'appel comme ça?

- Non, t'es pas le seul, mais pour les explications on va attendre d'être arriver, parce que j'en ai ma claque de gambader dans cette foutu forêt.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, elle tourna les talons et tout le monde la suivis sans rechignier. Tout le monde était exténuer, cela faisait deux jour que Fairy Tail attendait Story of Dragon, et ces dernier avait marcher toute la journer. Alors avoir un endroit ou dormir en sécurité serait le bienvenue. Ils n'eurent pas a attendre longtemps qu'ils arrivèrent à une grande pleine.

- On se stoppe ici; fit Lucy au grand soulagement de tous. Attendez deux seconde le temps que j'ouvre la porte.

- Et ou est-ce qu'elle est la porte? demanda Mirajane, pas sur de ce qu'elle demandait.

- Si elle était voante, tout le monde pourrait entrer chez moi. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je créé la porte pour qu'ensuite...; puis se rendant compte qu'elle était entrain de tout révélé elle regarda Mirajane, les mains sur les hanches. Dit donc, t'essayerais pas de me soutirer mes informations de fabrication...

- Quoi? M-Mais non; begueya Mirajane sous la surprise.

- Bien jouer, soutirer pour mieu reigner, voilà une bonne tactique. Mais désolé, ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi; elle se retourna et toucha l'air, aussitôt un mur transparent se matérialisa sous leurs yeux ébahie. Maintenant silence je doit me concentrer.

- C'est sur que c'est dur pour toi d'ouvrir une porte; ricana Ash, vite approuver par Sacha.

- Non, mais j'aimerais voir si je peux ouvrir une porte qui ne laisse pas passer les imbéciles, comme ça tu ne rentrera pas..

Tout le monde s'esclaffa, sauf Ash bien évidemment .Lucy eût un sourir narquois, et se tourna vers le mur, une lumière surgit de sa main, une lumière dorée et éblouissante, les mages des deux guildes s'arrétèrent de rire et se tournèrent vers la source de Lumière, plus précisément vers Lucy. Alors une chose incroyable se produisit, le mur se matérialisa d'une manière bleuté, révélant alors sa véritable forme, un dôme, comme ce qu'avait créé Lucy quelques instants auparavant. Mais ce dôme était plus grand, plus immense, plus imposant. On ne voyait pas sa forme exact, tellement il était imposant, mais on devinait sa forme grâce à la forme arrondis qui se voyait lorsque l'on cherchait le sommet. Un instant la lueur bleutée baissa en intensité, un rectangle dorée se forma à la surface révélant une ouverture autour de Lucy, une ouverture de la taille d'une double porte. Lucy poussa dessus avec ses deux mains réunis... Alors s'ouvrit une immense porte dans le mur bleu.

Les mages étaient tous époustoufflé par la beauté, une fois que les portes furent ouverte Lucy s'engagea dans le dôme et se retourna.

- Alors vous venez, dépéchez vous, parce que si elle se referme, et que vous êtes dehors ça sera trop tard pour vous, car je ne rouvrirais pas la porte. Et vous dormirez dehors.

Aussitôt tout le monde se dirigea vers la porte et entrèrent précipitamment. Alors un paysage incroyable s'offrit à leurs yeux. Les dragons entrèrent à leurs tours sous le dômes avec leur formes humaines.

Devant les mages et les dragons, se trouvait un paysage exotique, il ne faisait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, pourtant devant eux se trouvait une jungle, une jungle ou poussait tout sorte de plante, au loin, on entendit le bruit d'une cascade, ainsi que le chant des oiseaux. Tout était paisible. Soudain la porte se referma et tous se rgardèrent pour voir, si il ne manquait personne, seule Lucy parraissait sereine, elle écoutait passiement tout ce qu'il se pasait autour d'elle. Elle ressentait tout, les soupir des mages, les coeurs des dragons, les palpitement de la terre, la respiration des arbres, tout elle entendait et ressentait tout.

- Bon, allons à la maison; sourit-elle. J'ai hâte de retrouver ma vieille cabane.

Elle commença à partir quand son frère l'arrêta.

- Dit moi Lucy, pourquoi as-tu ouvert une porte, la premièr fois que je suis venu, je n'ai pas eu besoin de porte.

- La première fois que tu es venu, tu avais une âme pure, et tout le monde ici, n'a pas une âme pure. Et crois moi, lorsque le dôme te rejette, ça fait mal...

- Tu sous-entend que nous avons des âmes impure! s'insurgea Lisanna, encore un fois.

- Je ne le sous-entend pas, je le dis; fit-elle légèrement énnerver, mais bien décidé a ne pas se laisser aller. Bon allons y, on est plus très loin, mais bon.

- Hey, Louchy; demanda Happy en la survolant accompagner de Pouf, Isle, Arte, Youcht et Kixe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a mes petits exceeds? demanda Lucy en relevant la tête.

- Est-ce qu'y a des poissons là ou on va? demanda a son tour Youcht avec toujours cette bon huemeur qui le caractérisait tant.

- Euh...; Lucy se stoppa dans sa marche en les regardants bizarrement sachant pertinamment qu'elle aurait le droit à une crise si elle répondait non. Il y a un lac ou il faut pêcher pour avoir des poissons, sinon...

- QUOI? demandèrent tout les exceeds en la regardant. IL Y A PAS DE POISSON DANS LE FRIGO?

- Non, mais ne vous inquiété pas, comme demain de toute façon faudra allez faire des course, je vous en achèterais; fit-elle précipitamment ne voulant surtout pas que les exceeds se venge, en réduisant, par exemple, ses coussins en lambeau.

- OUFFF; soufflèrent encore une fois tout les exceeds comme une seule personne.

Certain mages sourirent à la façon dont le visage de Lucy, c'était décomposer en réalisant son EFFROYABLE erreur. Certains des amis de Lucy venant de Story of Dragon se souvinrent de la fois, ou par megarde elle avait oublié d'acheter des poissons pour l'une des fêtes de la guilde. Ils se rappelèrent que les exceeds, fou de rage, avait tout saccager, en particulier ses coussin en soie. D'autre comme les mages de Fairy Tail, se rappelèrent que Lucy était toujours la première à donner un poisson a Happy, et que son frigo était toujours bien remplis pour ses amis. Rien qu'a cette pensé les mages de Fairy Tail se rembrunirent, ils ne pourraient plus voir Lucy crier après Hapy pour lui avoir chaparder un poisson, ils ne la verraient plus crier à Grey de se rhabiller, ils ne la verraient plus Lucy trainant Natsu pour prendre le train. Ils ne verraient plus tout ça, et bien que cela faisait déjà six ans qu'elle était partit, la vérité ne s'affichait à eux seulement maintenant.

Certain mage de Fairy Tail pensèrent à Natsu, après tout ce dernier avait été le coéquipier et le meilleur ami de la jeune blonde. Et tous savaient quel point, il avait souffert de son départ. A quel point, il s'en était voulu, et a quel point il avait regretter la blonde. Après tout durant ses six dernières années, pour eux, Lucy était morte. C'est le maître qui leur avait dit. Et Natsu avait toujours crue que c'était de sa faute, parce qu'il l'avait négliger. Mais tout le monde savait que c'était faut, ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui, c'était de leur faute à eux tous. Comment ce sentait Natsu en ce moment, après tout, il avait non seulement retrouver Lucy, mais il avait aussi retrouver Ignir, son père disparut depuis treize ans. Pourtant son père ne l'avait pas regarder une seule fois, comme si il n'exhistait pas. Et Lucy. Luc avait agresser Lisanna et devant leurs yeux en plus. Elle avait tellement changer, Lucy ne lui avait pas jeté un seul regard depuis qu'elle avait _''agresser''_ Lisanna.

Pendant que les mages – aussi bien de Fairy Tail que de Story of Dragon – était plonger dans leur pensé, ils avaient bien avancer, tellement bien que lorsque Lucy poussa les dernières fougèrent qui leur bloquait la vue, c'est à ce moment là qu'elle décida de brisé le silence.

- Eh bien nous voilà arriver; les mages émergèrent de leur pensé et regardèrent droit devant eux. Bienvenue chez moi; continua-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

Tous lui jetèrent un regard puis regardèrent l'endroit ou ils se rouvèrent. C'était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, devant eux une prairie à la pelouse verte s'étandait jusqu'à un grand arbre, un chêne rouge plus précisément. Ce chêne faisait presque quatre mètre de diamètre et huit mètre de haut, encastré dans ce majestueux chêne on pouvait trouver une petite cabane en bois, surélevé à près de quatre mètre du sol, la cabane était axcessible grace à un escalier en colimaçon entourant l'arbre majestueux. Au niveau de la cabane on pouvait déceler une terasse, avec une table et des chaises assez pitoresque. Au pid du chêne, une cabane était aussi construite, il s'agissait d'une longue cabane pointant vers l'ouest, la cabane au sol devait au moin mesuré six ou sept mètre de long et presque deux mètre de haut. Elle pointait sur un magnifique lac, aux eaux d'un bleu turquoise oscillant presque sur du vert. Tout était magnifique dans se paysage, de la simple paquerette au sol, jusqu'au fleur se trouvant dans les arbres, tout. Mais ce qui était le plus impressionnant, c'était la diversité des paysage à l'intérieur même de la prairie.

En effet les mages c'étaient avancer, et pouvaient désormait admiré les paysage alentour, ils arrivaient du Nord et leur vu était donc directement diriger vers le Sud où, comme ils pouvaient le constater, s'étendait des pics rocheux impressionant, d'une couleur rouge flamme. À l'Est, d'autres pics, cette fois montagneux, s'étendait à l'horizon, de loin on pouvait y aprcevoir des raffales de vents impressionantes, ainsi que de la neige. À l'Ouest, du côté de la cabane, le lac s'étendait à l'infinie. Quatre paysages bien distinct, qui en cachait encore huit, mais ça personne ne le savait, mis à part Lucy, Jellal, Ash, Ignir, Meghan, Mendy et Lydie.

- Bon; se reprit Lucy coupant les mages dans leur contemplation. Ceux qui ont des toiles de tente, planté les dans le prairie, comme ça vous n'aurez pas besoin de beaucoup marcher après les entrainements, la cantin est a côté, c'est super. Ceux qui n'ont pas de toile de tente suivait moi.

Remarquant alors que la plupart des mages la suivait elle se retourna et redis d'une manière plus explicite.

- Bon, on est presque 300, donc on va faire une toile de tente pour deux, alors j'aimerais savoir combien il y a de toile de tente.

- Eh bien, nous avons apporté une toile de tente pour deux; fit Makarof. Soit 79 toiles de tente.

- Quand a nous; fit Jellal en parlant au non de Story of Dragon. Nous avons prit 69 toile de tente.

- Si je comprend bien, il manque donc 2 toile de tentes? demanda Lucy.

- Pourquoi? demanda Jellal. On est pas 300 Lucy, on est que 296. 157 mages venant de Fairy Tail et 139 venant de Story of Dragon, sans te compter toi évidemment.

- Peut être, mais il manque deux dragon slayers, et deux mages de Story of Dragon, a moins que tu n'es oublié Ultea et Meldy?! demanda-t-elle sarcastique, elle remarqua que tous avait les yeux river sur eux. Qu'est ce que vous attendez pour planter vos tentes, je vais pas le faire, à vos place...

- Ne prend pas ce ton avec moi, Lucy, ni avec qui que ce soit; grogna Jellal.

- Je prend le ton que je veux, avec qui je veux Jellal; elle regarda tout les mages, tout en s'adressant à Jellal. Ici, c'est chez moi. Et qui dit chez moi, dit mes règles. Ici je suis la chef, et je parle comme je veux, tu ne me changera pas Jellal; elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Pas juste pour préserver une image.

- Ok, ok, calme Lucy; fit Ash en s'approchant d'elle en la prenant par les épaules. Range tes crocs, la lionne. Et sois cool avec tout le monde pour que...; il se prit un poing en plein dans le nez.

- Chez moi, mes règles, et pas d'ordre a recevoir, tout du moin, pas d'un quelquonc mage.

- Ça veux dire que tu n'écouteras personnes d'autre que les dragons? demanda Viktore.

A cette remarque les mages ayant déjà commencer a travailler ce retournèrent à cette remarque. Lucy sourit:

- C'est ça, les dragons, et toi, mon petit papa chéri; fit elle avec un sourir moqueur au visage.

- A ce propos Lucy; l'interrompit Jellal. Je souhaiterais quelques explications.

- Pas maintenant, je vais préparé le dîner et on en parlera après, Ok?!

Sur ces paroles, elle partit en direction du grand batiment donnant sur le lac. Les mages la regardèrent partire et se remirent au travail. Certain se demandait pourquoi elle appelait cet inconnu _''papa''_? Qui était cet inconnu? Comment connaissait-il Lucy? Et depuis combien de temps?

La fin d'après midi passa a une vitesse alussinante, les mages finirent d'installer les toiles de tentes, et beaucoup décidèrent de se reposer, pensant, à juste titre, que les jours, les semaines, voir les mois à venir n'allait pas être de tout repos. Une grande partit des mages feminine voulurent aller aider Lucy, elles se dirigèrent donc vers le grand batiment, mais, à leur plus grand étonnement tout était fermer. Comme tout les autres elles décidèrent donc d'aller se reposer dans leur toile de tente respective.

La soirée commença avec un crie, un crie strident, le crie d'une furie blonde réveilla tout les mages et les firent sortir de leur toile de tente.

- REVIENS ICI IMMEDIATEMENT.

Tout les mages regardèrent la jeune blonde courir après un grand homme au cheveux rouge.

- IGNIR DRAGNIR JE T'ORDONNE DE REVENIR SUR LE CHAMPS; hurla la blonde hors d'elle.

- C'est ça, je suis pas maso; fit l'homme en sautant pour éviter une boule d'eau que venait de lui jeté la blonde.

- JE TE DETESTE, TOI ET TOUT LES MEMBRES DE TA FAMILLE; fit la blonde en lui lançant une énième boule d'eau.

- C'est ça, c'est ça, mais bien sûr, continue de te plaindre; fit il en sautant de nouveau. Tu dis ça, mais je sais bien que c'est le contraire moi; ricana-t-il.

- ARRÊTE DE RICANER ESPECE DE DRAGON DEGENERE; elle posa ses mains au sol espérant faire pousser des racines, mais il s'envola. RAAAAH ET PUIS ARRÊTE DE BOUGER.

- Et puis sur quoi te base tu pour dire que tu détestes tout les membres de ma famille. Tu ne les connais même pas tous

- Tout les Dragnir sont des pourritures, et crois moi en connaître trois sur quatre c'est largement suffisant pour moi; elle s'élança vers lui en courant, les yeux remplis de rage.

Tous se tendirent à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Comment ça, il y aurait plusieurs Dragnir dans le monde? A l'entente de cette annonce plusieurs membres de Fairy Tail se tournèrent vers Natsu.

Natsu quand à lui, était tendu. Il était comme déconnecté de la réalité, il sentait bien tout les regards qui étaient tourner vers lui. Mais il n'était plus là, en tout cas, mentalement. Il voyait devant lui, Lucy ayant réussit à attaquer son père et à l'avoir battut presque à mort. C'est alors qu'il réussit à attacher son regard, Lucy le regarda droit dans les yeux, c'était la seconde fois depuis qu'il l'avait retrouver aujourd'hui. C'était la seconde fois qu'ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, et de par ce simple geste il crut que tout était redevenu comme avant, et qu'il réussissait à lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Seulement, à peine la couverture entre-ouverte elle se referma. Surprit il sursauta. C'est vrai que Lucy n'était plus la même, et que plus rien n'était comme avant. Comme si elle émergeait de l'eau Lucy le regarda avec effarement. Comme si elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait dit une chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dût.

Ignir se releva et recommença à raller contre Lucy.

- Tu crois nous connaître, nous les Dragnir, mais tu es bien loin du compte, nous sommes impénétrable, et jamais tu ne nous connaîtra complètement, que veux-tu nous ne sommes pas de stupides humain nous.

- La ferme Ignir; elle regardait toujours Natsu dans les yeux. On a d'autre chose à faire que ce disputer, comme par exemple aller pêcher; elle détourna ses yeux pour les plantr dans ceux d'Ignir. Et tu t'y colle.

- Quoi, mais pourquoi? s'insurgea le dragon sous sa forme humaine.

- Parce que c'est tOI; recommença-t-elle a hurler. QUI AS MANGER TOUT CE QU J'AVAIS PREPARER, QUE C'EST TOI, QUI AS DETRUIT MA CUISINE ET QUE C'EST TOI...

- ...

- ... qui as osé m'appeler par un surnom.

- QUOI, JUSTE POUR CA? s'insurgea de nouveau le puissant dragon en se transformant.

- Tu ne trouve pas ça suffisant? demanda-t-elle froidement. Et pas la peine de monter sur t'es grand chevaux; fit-elle peu impressionner par le puissant dragon qui se tenait devant elle. Tu sais parfaitement que ça ne m'impresionne pas, maintenant dêpèche toi, je te signale que tu as plus de 600 poissons à pêcher pour que ces petits agneaux; fit elle en désignant les mages du doigt. Ait quelque chose dans le ventre pour se défendre.

Aussi étonnent que cela puisse paraître, Ignir la dévisagea, se retransforma en humain et partit en grognant quelques insultes dans sa barbes. Lucy entendit une personne chère à son coeur rigoler elle sourit, se tournit vers cette personnes et dit.

- Toi aussi papa, tu vas pêcher; sourit-elle sadiquement.

- QUOI? MAIS POURQUOI? demanda-t-il ahurie sous les rire d'Ignir.

- 1, parce que tu l'as aider a manger tout ce que j'avais mis des heures à préparer. 2, parce que tu te foutais de sa tronche, et qu'il n'y a que moi qui en ai le droit. 3, parce que tu dois bien te montrer utile un petit peu. Et 4, parce qu'il peut encore être utile et que si je passe une seconde de plus avec lui je vais le tuer. Au et petit 5, vous êtes très amis tout les deux non, et de bon amis partage et les conneries, et les punitions; voyant qu'il s'appretait à protester elle dit d'un ton autoritaire. Maintenant tu te dépêche d'aller l'aider, parce que j'ai faim et qu'en plus j'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau, alors à toi de voir, sois tu vas l'aider, sois tu me supportes dans mes pires moment.

- Ok, ok, c'est bon, j'y vais avec ce foutu Dragon.

Et sur c'est bonne parole, Viktore et Ignir partirent donc vers le lac pour pêcher. Lucy les regardait partir, vers le lac, avec un regard satisfait et un sourir malin sur les lèvres. C'est malheureusement le moment que choisit Grey pour poser une question.

- Euh... excuse moi Lucy; cette dernière se tourna vers lui, le regard polaire.

- Quoi? cracha-t-elle ce qui fit sursauter Grey.

- Euh... eh bien. Tu viens de dire que euh... Qu'il y avait plusieurs Dragnir?

- Et alors? demanda Lucy.

- Alors, c'est vrai? demanda Erza. Il y a plusieur Dragnir.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas; fit Lucy les yeux sombres.

- Parce que toi si? cracha Lisanna.

- Lisanna! s'indignèrent Mirajane et Elfman du comportement de leur soeur.

- Quoi?! elle regarda tout les mages autour d'elle. Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle se fout de nos gueule, d'une on est pas digne de venir chez elle et de deux elle ne veux pas nous révéler des informations sur quelqu'un de notre famille.

- Lisanna calme toi; tonna Makarof.

- Mais maître... ;tenta Lisanna.

- Ça suffit; Makarof regarda Lisanna avec un regard noir. Si Lucy ne veux pas nous dire quelqu chose c'est son droit...

- Ne vous m'éprener pas; intervint Lucy, ce qui coupa court à toute tentative de protestation. Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille rien vous dire, bien qu ça joue un peu; sourit-elle mauvaise. Seulement, ce genre d'information ne vous concerne ni vous, ni moi.

- Pourtant tu es au courant! cracha Lisanna en même temps que Grey sortait un.

- Ça concerne qui alors?

- Oui je suis au courant; dit-elle furieuse que Lisanna la traîte ainsi chez elle, elle tenta de se calmer pour ne pas faire surgire la bête qui someillait en elle. Ensuite, cette affaire est une histoire de famille qui ne concerne qu'Ignir et Natsu, si Natsu veut des informations; elle regarda ce dernier droit dans les yeux. Il n'a cas les demander à son père. Ignir est le seul qui pourra répondre à tes questions.

- Si c'est une histoire de famille; demanda Natsu. Pourquoi es-tu au courant?

Cette question choqua bien plus de mages qu'ils ne pouvaient l'admettre. Non pas la question en elle même, mais le fait que Lucy et Natsu se parlait d'une manière si froide. Ça changait tant de ce qu'il se passait avant. Mais beaucoup avait tendance à oublier que Lucy et Natsu ne s'étaient pas vue depuis près de 6 ans, et qu'ils étaient de nouveau comme des inconnus l'un en face de l'autre. Lucy finit par sourir et dit avec une sorte de retenu:

- Je suis bien plus liés au Dragnir que ce que je ne l'aurais souhaiter. Une longue histoire relis nos deux familles, une très, très longue histoire. Et malheureusement ça m'a poussé à en apprendre d'avantage sur nos deux familles.

- Et je peux savoir ce qui nous relis? demanda Natsu.

Elle le regarda et bien qu'elle se soit attendut à cette question, elle ne sut pas quoi dire, alors que la réponse s'imposait d'elle même.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te l'apprendre Natsu, sache seulement une chose; dit-elle en entendant Ignir et Viktore revenir. Les mensonges sont parfois utiles à la vie, et pour se protéger il faut accepter que les gens auquels on tient nous mente. C'est quelque chose que j'ai appris il y a bien longtemps maintenant. Accepte qu'on te mente, et qu'on te cache des choses, c'est pour ton bien, c'est pour te protéger; elle dit cela avant de se tourner vers Ignir et Viktore qui revenait de leur pêche avec plusieurs paquet de poissons.


End file.
